Realistic Black Dream
by Einsamsdroemsjal
Summary: What's happening when a average Gothic girl named Alex Houston gets kidnapped by the infamous Srank criminal group The Akatsuki? Hell I'll tell you. But will love find it's way and blossom in Alex's newfound nightmare!Spanking fic! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: A boring day a rough upstart

**Summary:**What's happening when a average Gothic girl named Alex Houston gets kidnapped by the infamous Srank criminal group The Akatsuki?Hell I'll tell you. But will love find it's way and blossom in Alex's newfound torturous nightmare?! Read and Review to find out!

OCAlexXKakuzu & OCEsmeXKisame

Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki, if I did they would've survived and ruled the whole world not only theirs but ours too by now. I only own Esme,Alex and the teacher .

_**ps.**__spanking fic_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Part One's_ Content of chapter:_

**chapter 1: **A boring day but a rough upstart

**Chapter 2:**Kidnapped! Wait .........by weirdos?? oo

**Chapter 3: **You kidnapped me! But I'm a WHAT!?!?!

**Chapter 4:**A Hard Lesson Life Often Gives when Living with The Akatsuki (lol long title is'nt it?!) :D

**Chapter 5: **A New err....Life??

**Chapter 6: **The Meeting of Morons!

**Chapter 7: **The Leader's Decision

**Chapter 8: **Training is more painful then it's cut out to be...

**Chapter 9: **Spending the night with Zetsu's

**Chapter 10: **Into night's hell with a insane Jashinist called Hidan

2222222222222222222222222222222READ IT2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Chapter one: **A boring day and a rough upstart

Alex's POV

I sat in my seat completely bored outta my mind as my Algebra teacher Mrs. Dranskivi droned on about the y-intercept of slopes and how to use them when graphing a line and the like. I sighed silently as I banged my head of the desk. Not even bothering to look up I glued my eyes to the surface of the desk. I sighed against this time outta irritation, Math to me was completely pointless. The logic it took to solve an equation seemed to never come into my brain. I couldn't even solve the problem we were now doing!

I sighed as I looked out the window; '_okay, my name is Alexandra Houston, I'm 14 years old, a freshman in high school and officially labeled the school goth freak. Hmm what a life I have. I have dark brown hair that's very thick and long ,it ends at my chest.; I have dark blue eyes, but not normal dark blue, I'm talking about the color of blue a OCEAN is in the winter. I like Anime, reading, writing fan fiction and poetry , listening to hard sometimes Gothic, rock music and my personality is timid and shy but I can be sarcastic sometimes but I rarely do that, I'm mostly a quiet, patient person who doesn't like to fight and stutters a lot but what's more is that I also have a split personality who is a little violent, sarcastic,loud,a fighter and very impatient;I currently like an Anime that called............what's it called again?? oh yeah ! Naruto Shuppidden..........' _I thought to myself sarcastically.

I began to withdraw myself into a day dream which I do every time I'm bored to my death, where I was in a Naruto universe:_I found myself surround by the worst possible group of ninjas ever to be invented, as they went in for the kill I thought I knew who they were as I ducked and tried to land a punch on them, but they were-oh crap how'd he get over there!!!??? Suddenly I had a idea , I jumped over this one tall ninja and held on his neck as I reached for the hat that covered his face , as he threw me off, I landed on the ground the straw hat lying 2 feet away from the man, I gasped and stared in disbelief at the face that looked back at me, his eyes furious.... the man who stood before me was- _

" Miss Houston!!!" Mrs. Dranskivi shrieked breaking me from my thoughts, I cringed at the tone of her raspy shrillish voice. Damn does this woman _**ever **_shut up!??

Mrs. Dranskivi was a 47-year old woman who wore to much make up for her age, in fact it made her look like 89 year old woman, and her clothes? She wore a mustard yellow dress that showed off her skinny-ass shoulders and over her shoulders she wore a old slightly faded dark purple jacket that even though I don't care about fashion sense did not go with her dress and dark brown flip-flops. She had also apparently to 'be hip with it' had dyed her once light brown-colored hair a deep red. But we all knew that she dyed her hair only to get rid of all the white hair that was showing.

"yeah..." I said raising my right eyebrow as I turned to stare at her.

" Would you kindly solve the equation, 2T~4(T- 2)= 4?" she asked slyly, damn it she knew I wasn't paying attention.' _oh yes your just waiting to see me screw up on this ya old bat, you 'd love me to screw up on it so you can criticize me' _I thought staring at her with hatred as the rest of the class waited for my answer.

"..........hn 0.65?" I answered looking at her as we both stared down at each other, it was literally a battle of wills between us. Only I was losing....

"huh... Miss Houston... are you so unconcerned with the class that you weren't doing the math?... your answer is completely wrong Miss Houston! the correct answer is 0.67" she sniffed as she smiled that ugly smug smirk of hers that she all the time wore whenever I got an answer wrong. I could hear the most of the moronic class giggling and whispering gleefully about how stupid I was. She looked at me staring dolefully at me with that little stupid ugly smug smile of hers, That smug little smile did it, NOW I was officially pissed off!!

" Well maybe if you weren't a sucky algebra teacher who hates my very existence and does her job correctly, and teaches the subject like she supposed to,instead of finding ways to criticize me, I'd might actually learn something" I replied cheekily, my Sarcastic Personality firing up.

The class, will wonders never cease! gasped at my words, while my demonic teacher from hell Who was really pissed of now! had a grim look {more like a smile to me}of satisfaction on her face

" Miss Houston please come here dear" she said in a sweet voice which I immediately distrusted, it was like poisoned honey she was the honey and I was the pollinating bee. But I wasn't gonna buy the sweet talk.

As I walked over to her, I could hear Esme who was my only friend in this godforsaken school who actually listens and is nice{ that means no talking behind my back, stab my in the back ect..}to me gasp, Oh haven't I told you this?! Me and Esme are well we can kinda see the future. Pretty neat huh?

"...........yeah" I said to Mrs. Dranskivi in a annoyed tone

" That is 'yes Mrs. Dranskivi' use proper English Miss Houston or can't you use proper English from where your from!" She said smugly.

OH SHE JUST CROSSED THE LINE THERE!!! who in the hell does she think she is!!!???? I could feel the anger bubble up inside of me, see the thing is that I have a very short temper when I'm pissed off and when I'm pissed off my split personality is in full control of my actions and when that happens.....I become....different. But just when I was about to retaliate with a smug cheeky little comment of my own, we both turned around when a knock to the door behind me disrupted our little war of whims.

" Ah...that must be Clara oops I mean the _**principal**_....." Mrs. Dranskivi said happily, walking toward and along the way side-stepping me to open the door. But what surprised the class-me included- was when Mrs. Dranskivi stepped 2 meters away from the door as she said sharply:

"Who are you?!"

* * *

A/n another story! thanks for reading....And Review please!! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped! Wait by weirdos

** Author:** Yay another chapter!!!!1 :D

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto

**Chapter two:** Kidnapped! Wait........... by Weirdos??

Alex's POV

We stood in silence, as we stared at the door at two figures shrouded in black, two things I was sure of; whoever it was that was standing in the doorway it was _**not **_Miss Clara Cruz the principal of this high school. And whoever they were they sure didn't come from Germany. But what was really weird to me was that I felt as though I knew exactly who these people were; even though I never seen them in my life!

Wait...oh right that's cause they were wearing straw cone-shaped or 'fobe hats' as I like to call them, the hat that had like five or six strands of thick white cloth hanging from the rim of the hat that covered their faces from being recognized, not only that they also had a small red bell that chimed whenever they walked...like their doing right now.............into the classroom........at _**me.**_

_**.........**_oh god..........

" we're looking for a girl named Alexandra Houston" one of the guys said in a very deep and sexy voice.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see all the girls hyperventilating and drooling at the sight of the guy {excluding me and Esme, but wow even Mrs. Dranskivi- eww she too old for doing that, she's 56 and he sounds around 15 years old at the very least}or was it a girl?? nah...no girl would have that deep a voice. Great they've now turned into mindless fan girls of this guy. They don't even know what he looks like!!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme kneel to the floor looking as though she was on the verge to pass out in shock.

Suddenly Mrs. Dranskivi pushed me so hard that I stumbled so I lost my balance and fell in front of them,

" Heh very good, we didn't even have to fight the ugly old hag to get who we wanted." one of the guys said chuckling as he took off his 'fobe' hat and crouched down to get a better look at me.

The oohh la-la preppy girls gasped and fainted at the sight of him. To tell the truth, I couldn't blame them he was so drop dead sexy not that I was interested in that anyway, the only reason I gasped was because I knew him...I recognized him and judging by the shocked gasp from Esme she did too.

" Hey put your hat back on! We don't know if someone will recognize us or if someone asks for us here they'll know what you'll look like" the other man said his light but rough voice low enough for only the other guy to hear. Only me and Esme could hear him though because we had better hearing then normal people.

'_Wait a minute...cloaks...black cloaks with red __**clouds**__'_ I thought staring at them, I gasped as the identity of the other man hit me like a ton of bricks. '_**Akatsuki**__....!' _I thought looking at them fearfully yet relived.

I loved the Akatsuki kinda in way a fan girl might swing at her favorite movie star..I just didn't act like a fan girl, only when I'm alone or with Esme who also loved them.

" What are you here for!?" Mrs. Dranskivi screeched at them.

But if Mrs. Dranskivi had known about the men's reputation of being rouge ninja who assassinate and murder entire countries who do it all for wasting time then she would've kept her mouth shut. They ignored though, as though she was just a part of the wall behind me.

"Deidara-s-san? Ki-Kisame-san? I croaked out softly not believing my eyes as they both turned around at the sound of their names to stare at me.

"Well,well un it is true..... she really does know our names and the whole organization yeah" Deidara said smirking as he exchanged a look with Kisame.

" And that gives us more a reason to take her with us "Kisame grunted as he grabbed my hand when he and Deidara turned to leave restraining me as I tried to free my arm from their grasp.

All the fangirls gasped and glared at me, as they cried "Waiiiit take us instead of that loser!!! we're better than her!!!" which both men ignored

"Hold on, let her go !" Mrs. Dranskivi ordered the two criminals.

I was shocked to say the least,at least in the beginning,I'd would've thought that Mrs. Dranskivi had hated me but on the inside she _**kinda**_ liked me but as she continued my assumptions were proved wrong.

"If you take her, I'll be asked questions about your appearance by the school board AND her parents" she continued not once looking my way. "And I don't want to deal with that,but if that's taken care of, then take her! I don't care what happens to her"

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of, Deidara take the girl" Kisame said before walking off and leaving the classroom.

I felt my heart sink, she was _**letting**_ them **kidnap** me! How more cruel....no _**Eviler**_ can this teacher get!?

"wow yeah they don't even like you..." Deidara said staring at me before dragging my off again toward the door.

The last thing I saw of the class was the my classmates gloating and furious looks,Esme's worried and terrified look before I saw her kneel to the floor as she passed out in shock and my teachers gloating triumphant smile before the door swung closed as I turned to see the two Akatsukians{A/N: lol 'Akatsukians'} staring at me a vicious smirk working itself up their faces as they stared down at the shocking fearful look that was plastered on my face.

* * *

Author: Yay..it's done :D see you all next chapter review please!!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm a WHHAT?

**A/n: thanks for being the ONLY one to review **NekoXNana**!!!! **

**And the rest of you tratiorous bunch, Review!!!!!!!!!!:D**

**Warning slight spanking of a teen. Disclaimer: i own every object,person or something that doesn't have to correspond with Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:** You kidnapped me! But I'm a WHAT!!!

Alex's POV

I trembled as the two criminals who were members of the notorious Akatsuki Organization stared down at me. I began to sweat as I backed down pressing my body against the lockers that were lined in a small rows of either side of the hallway as both men walked toward me. They smirked as they looked at my trembling form.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want with m-m-me?" I asked them trying to keep my voice from shaking to much.

"Tch...Isn't it obvious? We've come to this world to kidnap you..." Kisame said fingering the handle of his sword ready to intercept any move that I might make to escape.

" Come on then hmm" Deidara said gripping my arm tightly with enough strength not to mark my arm with bruises but not so I could easily escape. As he began to drag me toward the double doors that near the row of lockers that lead to a small flight of stairs leading to the grand hallway of the school. I bit my lower lip as I dug my heels in the floor to try to resist Deidara's attempts to get me moving. When my attempts to escape proved futile, I did only one thing in a desperate attempt to escape from them: I bit Deidara's hand.

"Ow!! WHAT THE HELL UN?!" Deidara yelled immediately letting go of my arm as he rubbed his hurt hand. Needless to say I think that really hurt as I had bit him where his palm mouth was. I couldn't linger on the thought, I had to get away from them. Quickly I dashed toward the doorway as I made my escape route. It would've worked too, but just as I was about to run down the stairs, I was suddenly jerked back as I was dragged back by Kisame to where Deidara was waiting.

I once again struggled to try to get out of Kisame's iron fast grip as he and Deidara quickly descended down the stairs dragging me with them. No I wasn't going with them no~! Thinking quickly, I suddenly jerked my foot out making me trip over my own feet as I fell down on the floor. Thankfully I wasn't hurt, but before Kisame and Deidara had realized what happened, I was already sprinting down the vast hallway.

I ran as though my life depended on it which was the case actually, when suddenly my eyes saw the large round cubicle that was the main office. Running up to it I banged on the door several times but there was no answer even though the lights were turned on.

_' Why the hell haven't they sounded the alarm yet?! There are intruders in the damn school' _I thought as I banged harder on the glass door.

I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps that rapidly approached coming nearer and nearer to where I was now franticly rattling the glass plane of the door. As I desperately slammed the door open, I was met with a startling sight. There lying spread out against the two office chairs were the two office receptionists knocked out cold. So that was why.

As both sets of footstep grew louder as they echoed across the hallway coming nearer with every step, I panicked and ran out of the the main office. Just as I jogged out of the room, I was met with the sight of Deidara and Kisame turning around the corner. I stood still for half a minute in shock, how the hell- ? Oh no....they saw me. Without hesitation, I bolted down toward the front door that led to the large school yard. The school yard contained the school cafeteria, the Annex and a walkway that led to the school bus stop and directly to the left behind the Annex was the elementary school building.

I heard both sets of footsteps break out in a heavy run, as Kisame and Deidara pursed me from behind. I looked behind and sure enough there they were running to try and catch me again, I began to panic again, I ran more heavily now, my body pumping with adrenaline. But just as I reached out for the doorknob that was only a few minutes away from me, a gust of wind blew past me and I dug my heels in the floor to stop myself from crashing into Deidara who now stood in front of my only exit to freedom. I stepped backward, my body worn and dazed by the large amount of stress I was feeling.

As I fell backward toward the floor, my entire mind dizzy from fatigue, my body hit against a warm, large object. With difficulty I lifted my head up only to find Kisame looking down at my now trembling body. Before I could even move, I felt my body being lifted up and placed on Kisame's broad shoulder and then my eyes were now facing the smooth floor. I weakly began to cry softly in defeat. Suddenly a burning sensation attacked my rear.

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

I was quiet for only one minute as shock registered to me before I began to cry even harder, my own loud cries pierced my aching head, as five hard firm swats hit my rear that was now burning with pain. What the-Why'd he do that!?! Despite it being protected by my pants and underwear my rear felt as though I wasn't wearing anything, Translation: It hurt like heck!

"You stupid girl..." I heard Deidara mutter over my soft but louder crying, as Kisame who now carried me over his left shoulder and Deidara exited the school.

"W-why y-you.... " I tried to ask them but the rest of my question was drowned out by my cries of pain.

"Wahh..I-I w-want m-m-my m-mommy!!" I sobbed out gripping Kisame's cloak so hard that it turned my knuckles white. Yeah..I don't do well with pain.

"Kisame, shut the girl up, if anyone hears her crying we're dead meat un.." Deidara said harshly.

"M-m-Mama!!" I cried out deliriously as tears fell from my face.

Lightly my head up slightly, I saw Kisame lift his hand, I tensed waiting for that next painful blow but it never came, what I feel was a hard but for some odd reason extremely soothing hand rubbing my sore rear, He had begun rubbing my rear rather hard but in an oddly very soothing matter. And with that it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

**And now it's time for the third person point of view.**

With what seemed like inhuman speed both Deidara and Kisame quickly left the school grounds and past the MP guards. The two men donned their straw hats to cover their faces to avoid suspicion, as they headed to a nearby forest. Both men walked under shade of the trees until they reached a clearing that was hidden by the shade of the large trees that lined the clearing. Perfect.

Deidara glanced back to the man who looked like a shark, only to find him carrying the now sleeping girl over his left shoulder where Samehada could not hurt her.

"Come on Kisame-san we only have a few more minutes un.." Deidara said beginning to feel a bit agitated. The longer they waited, the sooner that some person might discover them and then they would eventually be questioned of the reason they were here.

" Don't get yourself in a bind, Deidara-chan" Kisame advised adjusting Alex over his broad back so he could use his hands but so the girl could not fall off his back or touch Samehada when they used the jutsu as Deidara growled at him for using the suffix 'chan' with his name.

Deidara had mentally groaned, at being called a girl, sure he had been mistaken as a girl many times in his life, but this was different. He was being called a girl by his own teammate who knew he was a boy. Why? Why he was all the time called a girl!? Seriously Jeez I mean come on! He didn't have any bulge coming out of his chest that signified him as a girl did he?!

Reaching into his cloak, Kisame produced a large scroll, which he handed to Deidara who placed it on the forest floor, quickly making hand seal, Deidara hit the seal of the scroll as to reveal the contents it held. As soon as the seal was broken gray smoke appeared engulfing the whole clearing and making it difficult to see.

As the smoke cleared Kisame with Alex and Deidara were now standing in the center of a sealing ring that had kanji written on it with black ink. Faster than the human eye could track let alone see, Kisame and Deidara simultaneously began to create a rapid secession of complex handseals.

A dim glow had started to emit around the edges of the seal, before Kisame produced a blade from his cloak and proceeded to make a cut deep enough to draw blood on the palm of his left hand as he pressed the bloody hand on the center of the seal. A white light appeared engulfing all of those who stood inside the seal and blinding everything that was near it.

A clap of thunder rumbled as the white light appeared flashing different colors blinding everyone. When the light cleared Deidara, Kisame and Alex were nowhere to be seen, the seal that was placed on the ground had disappeared and there was no traces that a young girl had been kidnapped by the two mysterious men that had entered the forest. All that was left was the rain that fell on the ground of the empty clearing. The 3 people were gone and were very likely to never come back....

**Alex's Point of View**

I moaned quietly in exhaustion my eyes rolled in beneath my eyelids, I froze, wait a minute...what's going on.......And who's carrying me!!!

I was about to open my mouth when everything came back to me, Kisame and Deidara appearing at my high school, I had panicked in trying to escape them. Deidara cornering me as Kisame hit me while I cried for my mother.

And now I was here, confused of where I was, and why I was on someone's shoulder, slowly I slightly opened my eyes to the point so that anyone who was watching me would still think that I was asleep, but wide enough so I could nearly see what was going on.

My eyes were met with a whirl of colors and my ears were assaulted with strong gusts of wind and someone's voice close to my head as they yelled:

"Water Style: Transportation Side to Side World Jutsu!!!"

I screamed as I felt my body shatter, but the sound was lost to the air when something that felt like some hot metallic water filled my entire body as someone, no it was Kisame, tightened his grip on me as I heard Deidara cackle and laugh like a suicidal manic. What is his problem?! Doesn't he realize what's happening!?! Oh that's right he's..._**a terrorist bomber**_. In my panic my head had hit a tree branch and then everything went black....

Wind gently caressed my face as I softly groaned in pain; I opened my eyes as I blearily looked around at my surroundings. Trees whirled past me in an alarming speed; I slowly open my eyes further and...Oh my god...I'm flying!

We were traveling through a vast forest, jumping from one tree branch to the next, I quickly closed my eyes as to not get sick as the movement and landings were making my stomach do back flips. I closed my eyes again in fear as I passed out.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on some blanket-covered stone in a small clearing in...a forest?

The night sky's stars shinned above my head. Both Deidara and Kisame were about 2 feet away from me, sitting across a campfire from each other. Closing my eyes as I pretended to be asleep, I heard their voices drift to where I was.

"how long do you think it'll be until we get back to the base?" I heard Deidara's voice asked

"Most likely sometime in the early evening tomorrow..." Kisame grunted back. My heart fell; I was never coming back.

"What do you think of her un?"

"Who?" I heard Kisame asked, a strange tone had entered his voice, one that I couldn't identify the meaning of.

"Who else am I talking about Kisame-san?! Alex of course!" I tensed as I waited for Kisame's reply.

"Hmm....she's seems like the peaceful-type" was all he said back.

Footsteps approached to where my body laid limp feigning unconsciousness on the rock, as the footsteps came closer a giant shadow loomed above me. It was Kisame. I heard the popping of his knees as he crouched beside me.

"You better sleep now, you'll need it" Kisame breathed in my ear. I felt a big hand gently rub my backside soothing me to sleep. If I weren't in a situation where my butt hadn't just been abused, I would've smacked him upside the head...but it felt **so **good. My eyes closed as I fell into a restful slumber.

The next morning, I was awakened by the sensation of someone lifting me of the ground; I saw that it was Deidara and not Kisame carrying me this time.

"Ughh?" I asked, my voice slurred.

"Your awake good hm" Deidara said as he gently lifted me on his back.

"Ow, hey quit it! lemme go! Lemme go!" I whined, as I began pounding my small fists on his back. Kisame stalked over from where I was and plucked me over the bomb terrorist's back by the scruff of my shirt. His narrowed eyes glared at me, as he shook me lightly in midair, like scolding a bad puppy for misbehaving or something.

"Do you **want **another ass whipping!?" he asked me, raising his hand threateningly. I being the mature 3 year old I truly was, quickly shielded my butt from more damage, but winced at the contact. I whimpered.

"N-no" I stuttered meekly. I cried out, tears gushing down my face, when a particularly hard smack landed on my already abused butt.

"Good. Now shut up and do as we tell you!" Kisame grunted and set me on my feet and walked away. Still crying, I quickly ran to Deidara, seeking comfort. He sighed and swept me up in his arms in one fluid motion.

"Dei…Dei-" I tried to say, but the rest of my words were drowned out by my pitiful whimpers and Deidara who was looking at me oddly.

"Come on" he muttered, and with that he jumped away after Kisame who had disappeared into the forest, with me cradled securely in his arms.

2 hours later the sun was setting, bathing the sky in an orange light and I was getting bored. When Deidara first ran up in the trees I had completely panicked and started crying, begging for Deidara and Kisame to let me down, but they of course, ignored me, saying that "We won't let your sorry ass get hurt (un)."

The two men stopped at a deep cliff, where a river flowed, it's blue color sparkled. But on the other side of a cliff was a red archway, with white paper sutras hanging. A large boulder stood, the jutsus on it guarded the entrance of what I knew was the Akatsuki Organization's base of operations.

It took only 2 minutes for Kisame to construct the hand seals to gain access into the cave and then we were in the cool-aired dark cave. I could see from the dim glow coming from the rings on the statue of Madara Uchiha that the rest of the organization was waiting as well.

Deidara set me down on a ledge in the middle of the cave and then both he and Kisame disappeared, and reappeared on the grand sealing statue, rejoined with their partners. I cringed as I felt every one of them staring at me silently, ready no doubt to act if I tried to make any move to escape.

"_**You -**_you.... you k-kidnapped me!" I said in a high-pitched voice, as I looked around blindly in the dark cave while 10 people looked down at me from above a large statue. phft look at that...famous last words.

"W-why a-am I h-here!? What d-do you al-all w-want with m-me??!!" I stuttered as my voice cracked with fear as I started to panic.

" I thought it would've been obvious when Kisame gave you that little exhibition at your school...your here because you are now our slave, girl, a corporal harlot to be exact.." Pein said with a smirk

"WHHHAT!?!" I screeched in horror.

"You heard us" Pein said with a touch of humor coloring his otherwise emotionless voice.

"W-hat kinda group of criminal Srank ninjas s-spanks their v-v ictim like a child!!!?" I said boldly as some of my courage returned.

" I guess we're that kinda group and you really shouldn't raise your voice at us unless you want to be punished" Pein smirked as the members exchanged looks at each other before turning to stare at me.

"Kakuzu, this girl is now your subordinate, teach her the rules, punish her the way you see fit and find out her name" the leader called out turning to a very tall shadow

"H-hold on! Your...you're r-really going to p-punish me by span-s-spanking m-me!" I yelled as shock, fear and outrage filled my whole body in waves. The Leader- oops I'm sorry the insane ASS hole Leader of the Akatsuki Organization snickered at this; As a man appeared in front of me.

His body was covered with the customary black and red cloud decorated Akatsuki cloak. He also wore this type of ninja mask thing that had his village symbol on a metal plate with a slash through it showing his defection, the kind that cover a person's entire head except his eyes :Kakuzu. But never mind that this guy's height was HUGE!.

He was the second tallest in the group next to Kisame. But his height wasn't what really scared me ......it was his eyes, his eye color was a dull jade color but the whites of his eyes was a murky red. They creeped me out. His body very tall in height was also very broad. He had a foreboding air around him.

Stepping up to me, Kakuzu grabbed my arm as he began to drag me off to some direction. Only one problem: I wasn't going_** anywhere**_ with him.

Kakuzu growled at my lack of cooperation. One minute I was standing on the ground kicking his legs to let me go and the next I was looking at the ground as he carried me on his shoulder to wherever we'd be going.

* * *

Author note**: REVIEW this time to whoever favorited my story or I will not update!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4: A lesson Life gives

**An: Warning!** kinda severe spanking of a teen

* * *

**Chapter 4:** A Hard Lesson Life Gives when Living with The Akatsuki

Alex's POV

A few minutes later we arrived in front of a door, Kakuzu opened the door and forcedly pushed me in to the room before he closed the door behind him,locking it so I couldn't escape.

The room was clearly used for torture and interrogation as whips,iron spikes stained with dried blood and objects that I don't even want know their use for, were lined up in neat rows on shelves and a table . A chain with wrist shackles that hung from the ceiling swung as cold air passed through the room from a very small open window. But what really caught my attention when Kakuzu set me down on the floor was a hard backed chair in the center of the room along with a wooden spoon. _**A wooden spoon....**_that's how he's gonna punish me with that? What's he gonna do eat me?! I snorted at the thought all fear forgotten at the errand thought.

But that fear came back when from the corner of my eyes I saw Kakuzu glance at me briefly before walking toward the chair and sat on it. I began to grow anxious at the thought of my punishment. What **wa**s he going to do? Whip me?Break my fingers? Rape me?

I shook with _fear_ as I got to my feet when I noticed his finger twitch in my direction,silently ordering me to stand beside him, when I got there he had me lean down toward him.

"What's your name?" he asked me quietly as his eyes searched my own as they pierced right into my body and spirit searching, detecting any lies that I might tell him. Not good.

" Al-Alexandra Houston..." I stuttered out my voice shaking with fear, while I adverted my eyes to look down at my feet.

"Right then Alexandra let's begin, the sooner I'll start the sooner I start the sooner it'll end hmm?" he said. I raised my eyes confused he was kind sometimes but cruel also, crueler than anyone I've ever met, and I've met some really sick,twisted and cruel people in my life.

I nodded silently as I braced my self for the blows, what I didn't expects was to be shoved back toward his body and flung over the man's knees.

" w-what a-are you doing!?" I shrieked in alarm as Kakuzu forced me on his lap.

'_ oh my god...'_

"Punishing you" he said his voice now emotionless, as soon as he tugged off my pants, I started to thrash around violently as I tried to roll off his lap, but failed when his large hand pinned my body in place.

' _Hold on! he's __**spanking **__me?!! crap........!!'_

"you know... if you continue to struggle I'll just have to take off your panties as well..."he threatened, but his voice turned so soft at the threat, that I couldn't hear it as I continued to struggle against his grip with renewed vigor. Besides if I **had** heard the threat, I would've just ignored him and continue to try to escape anyway.

But when I had then entered a state of panic,I hadn't noticed that Kakuzu had silently slipped off my panties while I clawed at his arms, leaving bloody scratches,until he threw them on the floor, ironically in front of me. I stopped trying to hurt him as I stared at them,horrified in silence, suddenly a feeling of pain and _**helplessness**_ entered my heart as I started to cry weakly, dry tearless sobs of fear coming deep from my throat at the sight of my bare ass that was about to get...well spanked. Oh how I now loath the word!

WHAP!!

I cried out as Kakuzu's rough hand came slamming down on my unsuspecting rear. 'W_hatever god who's watching me must have a very sick mind'_ I thought miserably.

" I was only going to give you 10 slaps with chakra but since you won't settle down I think 25 swats will suffice" he stated as he brought two more stinging blows down on my rear. I gasped in anticipation, what had I done to deserve this!?

A choked sob ripped from my throat and out of my mouth as tears began to form in my eyes. I tried to squirm out of his grip but failed as his body had pinned mine against his lap restraining me from moving to much.

WHAP,WHAP, WHAP!!!

'_C__alm down Alex it's just a spanking,well a spanking with a guy who uses chakra, __Keep your self together. It doesn't hurt that bad. You've been spanked before it's not ow…that bad. Just don't make any sounds. That will just make it worse. Show that you're not weak. I'm not weak.........__but god this hurts so much__!'_I thought as I began to whimper. My bottom no longer stung but began to ache and burn as the blows came down. 4 more blows came crashing down,but I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry, not if I could help it!

Unfortunately for me, Kakuzu noticed what I was scheming as he delivered 2 swats on my already sore bottom, I whimpered loudly as tears began to fall silently down my cheeks. Suddenly a stinging blow came down to the inside of my thighs

_' Okay..yeah oww that hurt...'_

But before I could bite back the cry, I yelped in pain at the blow, Kakuzu had caught on when he heard my sound of pain after he struck the sensitive insides of my thigh, as he brought 3 more sharp blows to my thighs.

I wailed out loud as the stinging pain of the swat flared across my thighs and rear, when I threw out my hand in a attempt to protect my bottom from the sharp blows, only to have Kakuzu catch my hands as he pinned them painfully on the small of my back.

"I'm sorry, Does this hurt?" he asked me in a soft voice,

" W-What do you think, you baste-Wahh!" I started to ask him in a sarcastic tone, but cried out as his hand smacked at my ass.

I couldn't answer him again, as I laid there stretched across his lap,sobbing my heart out with my rear a very deep pink color. He frowned as he sat there, waiting for my answer.

But when I didn't answer him, as I cried, he slapped my rear so hard, I screamed in agony at the intensity of the blow, '_Damn him for being able to use chakra' _I thought bitterly. But wait a minute here..._**he isn't using any chakra**_....!

"Well?!" he demanded his voice growing sharp, his patience running thin.

When I didn't answer him, he smacked my reddening rear 2 more times, causing me to cry out as tears dripped down my face.

"Answer me!! DOES THIS HURT!!!??" Kakuzu yelled angrily, furious for my lack of response his temper a blazed.

I never liked when people yelled, especially at me, so I cried even louder at the angry tone of Kakuzu's voice as he smacked me again.

"Y-yes it hur-hurts i-it hurt- hurt s-so m-much Mommy!!!!!! wahh!!!!!!!" I wailed back at him.

" You will call all of the members of the Akatsuki 'master'" he lectured as he smacked my rear again "You will not backtalk or lie to us because if you do.......you won't be sitting down for a week"

" You'll be getting 6 extra swats, because you didn't answer the first time,when I asked you a question you will answer it the first time!! Understand?!" Kakuzu said sharply, his face looking too much like Itachi's it was identical.

WHAP!

"I..I- I'll listen-I'll listen!!!" I sobbed as he raised his left knee and tipped the my body forward slightly so he could aim for the sit spots.

WHAP,WHAP,WHAP!!!!

"Wa-Wahhhhhhh!!!"

I tensed as I waited for the next blow to fall, when a gust of air brushed against my sore bottom, while at the same time I felt wood tapping on my backside.

Curious yet still fearful of why he had stopped the blows, I risked the chance of turning my head to look at Kakuzu. Big mistake.

Kakuzu was holding the wooden spoon and was about to- oh god he isn't planning on using that thing is he??!...no no no please no not that please N-!

**WHAP!!!**

"**NO **PLEASE..!!!!!!!!**"**

I screamed in agony at that first blow, man and I thought Kakuzu's hand was bad enough, his hand was like a whip but this.. _**this **_is so much worse! My sore rear already sore from the earlier spanking now burned with intensity as a second swat fell. Kakuzu wasn't holding back either.

WHACK!

" 'Please' what ?" Kakuzu tautly asked me as he landed another blow.

"Pl-please....n-no m-more!..stop...st-stop i-it!!!" I cried out as tears gushed down my face, my whole body shaking with the repressed sobs I held within me.

**Whap!!**

" Wrong answer!" Kakuzu growled in disapproval.

" Pl-please m-master s-stop it!" I wailed back at him, I had no choice!

"Good Girl" Kakuzu replied gently,petting my hair as I sobbed in his lap; _'What the heck...'_

**SMACK! **

"W-wahhhhhhhh! I'M Sorry!!! P-p-please M-Master st-st-stop i-it!" I cried out in pain

"Hmm..." was all Kakuzu said back, bringing another blow down.

**WHAP!! WHAP!!**

I slumped in his lap, as I cried so hard I didn't notice that he held my hand in his own.

**WHAP !!!**

"Last one Alex-chan.." Kakuzu said softly, as he prepared himself for the final blow, I tried to do the same.

_**W-WHA-WHAP!!!**_

I screamed out loud, against the protest of my raw and sore throat, as I lay down against Kakuzu's knees sobbing like a 4 year old as I shook in his lap; my bottom the color of a cardinal's feather. Suddenly I felt two large hands pick me up by my armpits as I was sat upright on his lap; my body leaning against his body while my head was resting against his chest, my sore rear placed very gingerly between Kakuzu's knees.

I pulled back in alarm hiccuping in the process, but was pulled back down in Kakuzu's chest, Alarm shot through my body as I struggled to get free, I didn't understand this.

'_What the heck-?! First he spanks me unmercifully then starts cuddling and comforting me? Why is he doing this! This feels different! Way too different! I don't like him, I hate him, damn why won't this stupid tears stop?!' _my split personality thought as I struggled harder against his grip, but I found out the only thing that was coming free were the tears that continued to fall down my face

'_Just let me go…Please just stop the torturing and let me go please…' _I wanted the say the words out loud, but the only little whimpers could get passed my lips.

"Alex...If you keep on trying to get away from me you will go right back over my knee." He whispered softly into my ear

I couldn't hear him. Rage clouded my mind making me completely unaware of my actions or of the consequences that followed for that manner as I let of a true wolf-like growl from my chest.' _Damn him!' _I ranted angrily in my head_ 'Damn him, damn him, sick pedophile! damn damn it damn it damn it damn-'_

"LET ME GO! YOU SICK PEDOPHILE DAMNIT!!!!" I screamed angrily at him my loudmouth split personality was now in control. I gasped as I heard the words that I couldn't take back. I watched in horrific silence as Kakuzu's eyes narrowed as he looked at me with a cold calculating look. '_ Oh no' _I thought fearfully.

Kakuzu's 3rd person view type thingy

Kakuzu growled as he heard what Alex screamed at him, the little brat! Flipping her sideways, Alex gave out a shocked cry as her stomach hit his lap again.

'Nnn-m -nmo please I-I didn't mean it ! I'm so so sorry!!!" she cried hysterically as she began to kick her legs,

" Oh yes another one of these little outbursts and you will be one sorry little girl!" Kakuzu growled icily. Picking up the discarded wooden spoon as he pinned her legs tightly in his to cease the kicking, he delivered 5 powerful blows to her ass as she howled and squealed in pain her body bucked up at the sound and pain of the blows but was forced down on his lap again by his hand as he hit her 3 more times.

"Rule number one! Never scream at any of us!!" he stated coldly as he smacked her again causing her to begin sobbing again. He whipped her hard on her sensitive under curves, making her give a raw-throated scream in pain

"And Never EVER insult me again unless you want to go to bed with a bruised ass for a whole month! I will not tolerate any insults from you _slave_!! he raged as he smacked Alex's sore bottom again.

"Wahhh!"

CRACK!!!!

Putting down the spoon, Kakuzu quickly scooped up the distressed girl and held her in a similar fashion as before, but hugging her not as tightly.

"'M..'m 'm s-o so s-s-sorry!" Alex sobbed into his chest

" I am I really am j-just _**please **_p-please for-for -forgive me n-no m-more, n-no more!" she wailed fresh tears soaking Kakuzu's shirt as he slowly pulled up her panties but not without a pain-filled yelp coming from the girl at the process. He couldn't help but feel pity for the girl.

Silently gathering up the crying girl in his arms Kakuzu walked out of the torture room and carrying her throughout the hallways he slipped into the bedroom that he and Hidan shared as he gently laid the nearly unconscious girl on her stomach on his bed.

Going to the bathroom Kakuzu quickly stripped himself of his clothes(A/N: mmm Author-san drools at the sight of Kakuzu's naked God-like body) and stepped into the shower the missing ex-Takigakure nin moaned as the hot water relaxed his tense, tired muscles.

In 5 minutes Kakuzu stepped of the shower as he began to get dressed for bed (Aka boxers and a tank top) he groaned at the wet stain on his black ninja pants. The girl had wet herself apparently, but he let it go there was no need to get worked up over a stain anyway he'd just have to clean it.

Walking back into the room, Kakuzu lifted Alex from the bed as he slipped into said bed trying not to wake her while turning her around so that her stomach was on top of his chest. He laid in the bed silently watching the girl grateful nobody saw him walking down the hall with her half-conscious in his arms, while he stroked the girl's hair in comfort. He'd have to find out where her new room was tomorrow but for now she'll stay here he decided.

"'m sowe" the young girl mumbled in his chest as she snuggled into him, Kakuzu cringed nobody _**cuddled**_ into him. It was....unnatural but he let it go, she had a hard day.

"'m huwteng mama...." the girl mumbled again

"hmm?" Kakuzu asked her just as softly, though surprised that the girl was still on the edge of sleep, he'd thought she was asleep by now.

"Daddy I'm sorewey" Alex cried softly into his chest before she succumbed to sleep.

Kakuzu stared at the sleeping young girl in surprise but accepted her words. Strange though, but he'll let her call him that but only her he thought as he rocked her in his arms before a peace-filled deep sleep claimed him, he was asleep before his head had hit the pillow. But not for long....

* * *

Author note: review!


	5. Chapter 5:A new errlife?

**Author note: **nothin much to say...

**Disclaimer: **I own Alex, the creator of** "Naruto"** sadly owns** Akatsuki**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5:**A New err...life?

Normal POV

"WHAT THE JASHIN HELL!?"

Kakuzu groaned at the sound of the obnoxious Jashinist who woke him up with his screaming, it was Hidan of course. Why'd he have to get partnered up with this immortal not to mention annoying religious masochist. The religion of Jashin didn't exist anyway..................or did it?!

"Could you be anymore louder Hidan?! I couldn't hear you, you moron!" Kakuzu growled sarcastically shifting the still sleeping Alex so she was cradled against his chest as the morning sun shined through the window.

Hidan had came into their room with the intention of performing his morning ritual for Jashin but soon forgot about it when he saw Alex laying in Kakuzu's bed _**with **_said Kakuzu's arms around her waist. After securing a picture of the two sleeping for future blackmail (A/N: Ah yes how evil Hidan can be sometimes)he decided to wake up a sleeping Kakuzu just for kicks.

" why in f#%ing Jashin dammit is she here?!" Hidan demanded pointing at Alex,staring at her as though she was some contagious disease that could kill him in spite of his immortality issue.(_**How very creative cussing Hidan....-snickers-**_)

"Shut up! Do you _**want**_to wake up everybody with your rabid screaming..?" Kakuzu asked in annoyance.

"......" Hidan suddenly had a insanely vicious grin on his face as a evil idea or is it more like plan? Whatever it was hatched into his head. Hidan leaned toward the sleeping Alex close enough to whisper in her ear while Kakuzu growled at him in warning

"F#%K YEAH! Morning bitch!!" he yelled in Alex's ear as he succeeded in give her a rude waking

"Wahh!" Alex cried as she fell on her still _very_ sore ass as she hit the floor before Kakuzu could catch her.

"HIDAN! Once I find your sorry ass, I'm going to **MURDER** you !" a very pissed off Kakuzu yelled as Hidan left the room smirking at the success of his 'mini' mission and Kakuzu's threat.

".....hn" Kakuzu sighed at the door and covered his mouth for she wouldn't be frightened of or see the stitches on his face before turning to face Alex who stood beside the bed biting her lip nervously.

"Stay here while I get dressed..." Kakuzu said to her " or be.......punished" he threatened her before moving off to the bathroom.

When Kakuzu had disappeared into the bathroom and the door closed, Alex moved toward the bed but flinched as she tried to sit on the bed her bottom still much too sore from yesterday.

Kakuzu meanwhile had taken a shower and was putting on some baggy black pants, a black fishnet shirt with a t-shirt with a interesting shade of dark purple underneath, black combat boots and of course his customary black mask when a bottle of lotion caught his eyes

_'I might as well'_ he thought sighing as he took the bottle of lotion with him as he exited the bathroom.

..

Alex stood up from the bed as Kakuzu came out from the bathroom holding a bottle of lotion which Alex had unfortunately not seen.

{A/N:Sorry to interrupt your happy reading, you're all wondering why I'm putting something down here, right?–}

{Sasori: ignore this talkative Author, she does it for attention.}

{Author aka me: NO! I just wanted to say that well um... Kakuzu has his ninja mask on guys anyway-}

{Sasori: Readers what did I tell you:Attention.}

[Author: Shut up Sasori!!!!!!!!!!!}

{Sasori: -smirks- .....see exactly what I just sai-}

{Author: ARGG! ANYWAY! Sorry about that! Now onward with the story! Mwahh haha ....}

"Lay on my bed on your stomach..." he said moving toward Alex,she whimpered as her face paled before hearing this but did as she was told. She felt the springs of the bed sag at Kakuzu sat on the

bed next to her as she closed her eyes. But what she didn't expect was her underwear to be pulled off revealing her red blistering bottom. She panicked thinking Kakuzu was going to spank her again with her underwear down when she felt his large rough yet for some odd reason warm hand on her bottom.

"P-PLEASE D-DON'T S-SPANK ME! I'LL BE G-GOOD,I'LL BE G-G-GOOD I P-P-PROMISE!!!" she screamed her head off sobbing in anticipation, as her teary eyes looked at the blurry outline of Kakuzu who had just quirked an eyebrow at the outburst.

"I was only going to put some lotion on it to help relive the pain.....but if you don't want it we can just go down to breakfast..." he said roughly patting her head very gently as he slowly rubbed large soothing circles on her backside.

"o...O-Oh n-no...I-....I'll need it or want it or....or j-just m-may I...m-m-may I p-please h..have it ?!?" Alex stuttered out.

Kakuzu took the lotion and put some on his hand as he gently spread the lotion on her red bottom, hushing her in case the others heard her as she softly sobbed at the pain.

Picking up her whimpering tiny petite figure and placing her on his lap,Kakuzu brought out a plain dark blue yukata with a dark crimson red obi to go with it made of cotton. Kakuzu then proceeded to take off Alex's shirt and pants while carefully dressing her in the yukata she didn't protest but let him dress her.

He wasn't a pervert, no he was just sure that she didn't know how to put on a yukata anyway. The yukata fitted her perfectly it hung at her curves in all the right places and the only downfall was that it emphasized how huge her breasts were he thought as he tied the obi around her waist.

He stood up as he set her down on the ground her eyes staring at him with burning curiosity as he walked to the door as he picked his his cloak before putting it on not even bothering to close it Kakuzu left the cloak open displaying the clothes he wore underneath.

"Well come on..." Kakuzu said turning around to look at Alex when she didn't follow him.

"You do want to eat Breakfast do you?" he asked her, as his eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"Hmm-mm" Alex shyly replied her voice soft before running to him to stand by his side while Kakuzu hid a small smile at her shy innocence, as he look at her with cold eyes. Together they opened the door and walked down the dark depths of the hallway and down the stairs.

* * *

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: A Meeting with Morons

_**I am Black Zetsu **__and I am White Zetsu_

_Author note: thank you to for being the ONLY ones to review :_

_**cheeky half-demon**_

_**NekoXNana**_

_disclaimer, I own Alex, creator owns Akatsuki_

* * *

**Chapter 6:** A Meeting with Morons

Normal POV

As they walked down the stairs,lights appeared near the foot of the stairs. They entered a bright well light room with a stove,a refrigerator,a food pantry and a large table made of dark cherry wood with 10 chairs. All of the said chairs with the exception of two chairs at the far left were occupied by some of the men

Alex recognized them as members of the Akatsuki as she and Kakuzu walked toward them. Deidara Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi, Hidan and the obnoxious annoyance lollipop man Tobi himself. All members looked up from what they were recently doing to stare at the girl, everybody except Itachi of course...

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves properly didn't we?" Deidara said as he grinned as he shook Alex's hand. "I'm Deidara yeah!"

"I'm really sorry that I bit you Deidara -s-sama..I didn't m-mean it,I-I j-just panicked!" the girl apologized to the artist.

"It's okay un!" Deidara said lazily as he idly waved an arm in dismissal of the apology as Kisame nodded in agreement that they had no hard feelings toward the girl.

"I'm Kisame Houshigaki nice to meet ya and iceberg over there is-!" the ex-Kirigakure shark nin said with a HUGE smile.

"-Itachi, Itachi Uchiha" the dark-haired Sharingan user said quietly while glaring at Kisame for the now dubbed taboo nickname. At the mention of his name Alex took a step back from the Uchiha.

"Akasuna no Sasori and yours?" the Red haired puppet and poison master said boredly while eying the suddenly nervous girl.

"My-my n-name is A-Alexandra" the girl stuttered shyly.

_**Our name is- **__Zetsu it is a pleasure- __**to meet you**__"_the black and white skinned bipolar grass ninja said in two voices, one low and rough the other lighter and soothing as he bowed politely at Alex who for one was not used to people bowing to her blushed as she softly murmured 'Thank you' to the Bipolar man.

"Hidan" the white haired Albino muttered arrogantly refusing to look at her,out of the corner of her eye Alex saw Kakuzu narrow his eyes viciously at Hidan.

"And Tobi's name is Tobi!!!! Is Tobi a good boy?!!!!" the orange basketball head man squealed with happiness as he tackled Alex to the ground with excitement

"....Uh" poor Alex had no idea what Tobi meant, '_ What kinda guy asks a person if he's a good boy while tackling said victim-um I mean person'_ Alex wondered but the only thing she thought was: What. A .Moron....

"Uh.....y-yeah your a g-good b-boy I guess??" she said more confused than shocked out of her mind.

"Yay!!!" Tobi squealed in happiness as he suffocated the poor girl with his 'death hugs of doom'

"T-Tobi!" the girl gasped as she tried to breath

"Baka un!" Deidara snapped smacking Tobi on the head freeing Alex from the orange lollipop man's grip while said Tobi wailed like a idiot.

"Sempai doesn't like me-e!" Tobi cried

"Of course!" Deidara snarled.

"But why-ayyy!" Tobi whined as he grabbed Deidara's pant leg.

" Because we're with a moron like you-no-don't do that No! Bad Tobi bad! Down! Tobi is a _**very bad **_boy" Deidara yelled as he kicked Tobi away from his legs

"Wah-ha-ha!! But Alex-chan said Tobi was goooodd boy! Right Alex-chan!!!?" Tobi argued back hugging Deidara's legs.

"Mmm r-right" she said distractingly glancing at Tobi.

"Don't encourage him un!!" Deidara half screamed and yelled at her as he tried to wrench the lollipop idiot aka Tobi from his leg but failed to as Tobi hugged his sempai's leg tighter.

This further infuriated Deidara as he yelled, "BAD TOBI!"

"WHY DOES SENPAI HATE TOBI?!" Tobi wailed.

"BECAUSE, UN!"

The rest of the Akatsuki just rolled their eyes while Alex stared at the fighting pair but not before Sasori stepped in.

"Quit it the both of you! Your both acting like two year olds" Sasori snapped impatiently as he glared at the two.

"But Dannnna, he started it!!! " Deidara complained and whined as he kicked Tobi away from trying to climb up his leg while hugging his shin

"But Tobi's a good boyy!" Tobi said putting in his 2 cents comment which Sasori and Deidara _**not **_to mention the _**Whole**_ Akatsuki [except Alex] ignored.

"In truth Deidara I don't give a damn Tobi always like that, you should know that already, now let's go,Leader-sama wants us to do another mission in Kusagakure but we're late and **YOU** know I _**hate**_ waiting or while we're on it having other people wait " Sasori stated as Deidara shoved Tobi off his leg

Deidara reluctantly left the room but not before he shot a dark look at Tobi that promised death as he left with Sasori muttering things about what he'd do when he got his hands on the masked man as the clay-artist left plotting Tobi's imminent demise.

"Tobi's a good boy!!!" Tobi yelled happily not noticing the death glares(minus Itachi,Zetsu who had a annoyed and exhausted look on him and Alex) that were aimed right at him from everyone in the room as the orange human lollipop left the said room skipping down the hall singing merrily{A/N: in a _**very horrible**_ voice by the way} about some unicorn obsessed with flowers or some or other crap.

Silence had filled the room but not for long...

"Zetsu if you _**EVER **_bring anyone with Tobi's personality again I f#$ing sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!!"Hidan growled at the bipolar plant.

" _**oh shut up..**_"

Kakuzu went ahead and made some toast with cheese cream and scrambled eggs for Alex, which said girl devoured quickly having not eaten since yesterday's breakfast while he listened annoyed at the upcoming argument.

"_**It's not like we had-**__a choice__**-the brat wouldn't stop screaming about him being in the Akatsuki!!!" **_Black Zetsu growled while his white side just played with his fingers.

Kakuzu tugged on Alex's arm pulling her out of the kitchen and the argument as they stood in the hallway

"my name is-" he stared to say but a small hand that pressed against his mouth made him stop

"I a-already know your name Kakuzu-s-sama" the girl said shyly

"Is that so? Well do you know that I'm your guardian for the next six weeks right ?" he asked

"um....uh..n-.....n-no" Alex stuttered softly

"Oi you lot!" Deidara's voice came toward them with Tobi at his heels while Sasori walked in front of both men.

"what is it Deidara?..." came Kakuzu's irritated reply.

"Leader orders that you and Alexandra go to his office at once,Kakuzu" Sasori stated

"I wouldn't keep him waiting too long!" Sasori called after them

".....fine come on Alex" Kakuzu said pulling Alex with him as he started to go down another dark hallway.

* * *

Read and **REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7: The Leaders decision

**Disclaimer: **_I own Alex, creator owns Akatsuki_

* * *

**Chapter 7:** The Leader's Decision

Both sets of footsteps echoed in the dimly lit hallway as Kakuzu lead the way to the Leader's office with Alexandra at his heels. It seemed like hours as they passed several winding hallways before they stopped in front of a large wooden door made of mahogany on the western wing of the hideout.

Stepping forward Kakuzu knocked softly on the door of the leader's office. There was a muffled reply, which he took as a sign to enter, and did so as he pushed Alex into the office. Upon entering, Alex gasped.

The office was very large and spacious, it had a two large bookshelves standing against each side of the wall, filled with very thick books. In the back of the room in front of 2 bookshelves and a large open window with white curtains was a large wooden oak desk with a small Bonsai tree on it. All and all it was a very nice office for as someone as important as the Akatsuki Leader. A small computer complete with a keyboard, monitor and printer sat on the wooden desk as Leader-sama sat on a very comfortable black office chair typing away on the keyboard in the shadows. A 20-year old blue haired woman with a piercing on her chin sat on a chair folded paper into a origami crane in the shadowy corner of the office room.

When Kakuzu and Alex entered the door both partners stopped what they were doing to look at the pair.

"Ah Kakuzu did you do what I told you to do with the girl?" Pein asked looking at the two, while the woman in the corner turned back and started to work on her origami again.

"I'm not 'the girl 'I do h-have a name its Alex p-please use it!!!!" the girl said softly but gave a small soft gasp at the look Pein and the woman gave her.

Alex looked at Kakuzu silently pleading him for some back up help, but he only narrowed his eyes at her before turning his gaze back at the Akatsuki Leader.

"Yes Leader-sama" Kakuzu said in a monotone voice

"Hmm it seems she needs a constant reminder about her place again" the leader mused as he stared hard at Alex who flinched.

"You will take care of that immediately along with her training Kakuzu"

"Yes Leader-sama" Kakuzu said stiffly.

"Very well you may go"

"Hold on!" Alex said sharply her split personality taking control of her again

"First I _**demand**_ some answers right now! Why am I here exactly, where's my room gonna be? And why do I get punished??!!! That h-hurt!" she yelped when Kakuzu silently swatted her ass in warning.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, Now _**Goodbye**_" Pein said coolly from his desk, acting as if nothing had happened and that Kakuzu hadn't hit Alex in front of him and Konan.

Kakuzu grabbed Alex's arm as he hauled her of of the room and into the hallway before turning to face her as the door closed his eyes blank.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing in there?!" Kakuzu rumbled as Alex took a step backward alarmed.

"I w-wanted some an-answers" she said stubbornly

"You idiot" Kakuzu sighed violently before continuing. "Nobody and I mean **nobody** demands answers from leader, did your sarcastic split-personality go to your head?!!"

Alex stiffen in shock, how did he find out about her other side, she had told absolutely no one about her split personality!!!!!!!???

"Y-you aren't g-going to well you know...s-spank me" Alex whimpered fearfully

"No, we'll do that later on tonight and as for your questions...." Kakuzu stated while his mind worked on how to answer her questions without giving away valuable information.

"You know of course why your here don't you?" Kakuzu asked her but when Alex negatively shook her head 'no' he sighed in exasperation.

"Look, the reason why your here is to be our harlot remember?" Kakuzu told her as her eyes widened in renewed horror "And as for your room.....well let's just say that every night you have to sleep in each of the member's rooms. Unless a members takes a certain liking to you and then and only then you will be able to stay in one room and not have to 'please' any of the members. But the punishment with each members will remain the same" he added sternly.

"H-how did h-he tell you this if he d-didn't say a-anything to you ab-ab-about it?" Alex asked as her curiosity got the got the better of her.

"He talks to all of us members through a mental connection which is why our rings light up, now come on, we wasted enough time as it is answering your questions instead of training!" Kakuzu said with a bite of impatience.

* * *

Authornote: please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Training is harder

**Disclaimer: **_I own Alex, creator owns Akatsuki_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**Training is more painful then it's cut out to be...

A large training ground stood in front of them, a border of the forest stood of the western edge of the training ground. In a small house-like shed were weights and many things of the like were placed inside, a large stone wall faced the east with small and large targets were set up on it. Large craters littered the ground as grass and dirt were dug up from inside the craters. Medium sized practice and test dummies stood against a crate where many kunai, shurikens,kantanas,summoning scrolls and sebon needles were held inside.

A large white bird sat in the middle of the field as they approached the white birdie a dark figure descended from the majestic bird. It was Deidara who immediately jumped of it to greet them.

"hey un!"he called to them while Alex looked at the bird in awe.

"Can I t-touch i-it?" she asked Deidara who shrugged at the request

"Sure un I don't mind but don't mess it up,it'll soon become one of my greatest creations" he told her

Confused by what Deidara meant by the word 'creation', Alex reached out to the cooing bird she discovered that her fingers had not touched feathers as she had expected but found the giant white bird to be made out of some type of clay.

"H-huh?!" she asked confused and bewildered by by bird '_surly it's alive but it's made out of clay_' she thought while Deidara openly laughed at her actions.

"it's my hands" he explained to her.

"I create explosive works of art with the mouths on my hands yeah,it mixes the clay with the saliva as an energy called chakra melds in the clay making it explosive" he said as he allowed the mouths on his hands to open to show Alex what he meant. Alex stared at the two mouths as her own mouth jutted open with shock as the mouths munched and chewed on the clay.

"Is...is t-that _healthy_?" she asked Deidara cautiously as she continued to stare at the clay-munching mouths until a very large piece of clay came of from the mouth on his right hand. Deidara smiled at this, the girl sure was funny for one thing.

"Your funny.... but Nah un it won't hurt me yeah" he teased her

"Alex stop wasting time, hurry up and get ready for training..." Kakuzu said impatiently

"Jeez, your just like Sasori no danna with the impatient crap! Kakuzu you didn't have to bite her head off, un!" Deidara said crossly while Kakuzu who was pointly ignored Deidara's comment, started to drag Alex off to the weapons rack.

"Good luck un!" Deidara called out to the girl, before he left. You'll need it..." he muttered as he left the training grounds.

Deidara was right, Kakuzu was one of the most vicious fighters in the Akatsuki, in fact only Sasori and Itachi fought as well as him. Kakuzu usually let his partner do the fighting while he analyzed their attack and offense skills. But when he fought Kakuzu fought without with any mercy, it was to kill or be killed. That was the main element of a ninja's life in the Akatsuki; and Kakuzu was ruthless

"Training?" Alex asked her face more confused than anything else.

"You may be our harlot but you must know how to defend yourself in a dangerous situation or emergency if we're not with you or......." he paused in thought before continuing, "......or if a enemy appears before you with the intention to kill..."

Alex stiffened at Kakuzu's last sentence in alarm but Kakuzu appeared as though he had not noticed as he continued.

"That does not mean that you have permission to weasel away and use your training to stop us if we want you to...'please' us I think would be a safe term for now... " he said sharply narrowing his eyes at Alex who was thinking exactly about doing what he just forbid her to do.

_'Damn! Does he know how to read minds or something!?_' She thought feeling shocked

But before she could do anything to prepare herself, a foot appeared on her line of vision kicking her 3 feet away from him, before her body slammed on the grass. Kakuzu lunged at Alex only to find her right beside him,her hand gripping the cloak's black sleeve on his right arm as she tried to punch him.

But before Alex knew what had happened,one of Kakuzu's black threads had pressed of the pressure point on her wrist automatically making her let go. Flipping up in the air Kakuzu landed behind Alex and before she could turn around to face him,Kakuzu had pinned Alex's head in his arms in a very tight headlock.

"We're going to have to train you hard, especially when you can only use one arm..."Kakuzu whispered in Alex's ear.

A soft growl bubbled up in Alex's throat and escaped her lips, as she tried to wrench her head out of Kakuzu's firm grasp. But Kakuzu wasn't letting go any time soon,as Alex tried to wrench Kakuzu's hands from her neck. Kakuzu suddenly straighted from his position and released Alex from his grasp as he looked in the direction of the west eastern area of the training dome. In another minute Kakuzu crouched down his hands reaching toward the black pouch that was strapped to his leg where from what Alex guessed held kunai and many other weapons.

But he suddenly relaxed, just as a figure ran toward the pair eager to join in with the training, in a split second Alex found herself for the second time that day being squeezed to death with a hug, both girl and guy sighed inwardly; it was Tobi.

"Tobi wants to help Alex-chan! Tobi want to help! Tobi wants to help Alex-chan with her training ! Is that alright Kakuzu-san?!" Tobi said whom severely hyper was still hugging Alex.

"No Tobi you'll just distract her from her from the training itself" Kakuzu said irritably beginning to get a migraine as Tobi bounced on the grass while Alex picked herself up off the ground

"Please Kakuzu-san!" the masked lollipop begged him,Kakuzu could swear that if Tobi wasn't wearing his mask that the idiot would literally be.....well he didn't know right now off the top of his head what the idiot would be feeling soo.........disappointed maybe? Aww who cares??

"no."

"Aww why??!!"

"no."

"Tobi will be a good boy!"

"I said: NO Tobi!"

Alex looked at them, turning her head lke she was watching a tenis match, as the two men argued for several minutes until:

"you just want to hog Alex-chan all by yourself 'cause you don't want people to hug her!" Tobi argued

A long silence issued from all three parties at Tobi's words, as Kakuzu swelled in anger while the Alex blushed pink with embarrassment. The Medic-nin party was plotting the masked one's death. The female party was thinking about every calming anti-blushing method she knew. The medic's head was void of any thought, other than thoughts of murder. Three guesses who.

"Tobiii.." Kakuzu grated out after 3 minutes of trying to control his nasty temper.

Tobi stiffed in alarm, as behind his mask, his normal cheerful- face turn into one of worry. Oh no. For one thing Kakuzu has of course as we all know, a very violent temper. So Tobi using the amount of intelligence that he possessed {which really wasn't much considering Tobi's er.._personality_ yeah...let's just call it that} immediately hid behind Alex and kept his mouth shut in fear as he tried to get away from the line of fire, never mind their difference in height.

"Right" Kakuzu breathed out slowly , his breathing becoming a little less forced, signifying that he was calming down.

"Does this mean we're done Kakuzu-sama?" Alex asked the Takigakure-nin, a hopeful expression appearing on her face.

"No, now I'm going to test your capability on using weapons...." Kakuzu replied watching the hopeful expression on Alex's slide off, a slightly exhausted expression replaced her previous face.

"But we won't do it for too long, once I know for on how you fight,then on a later date we can start training to increase and perfect your current skills ." Kakuzu finished glancing at the girl's slumped silhouette,before walking off across the field and into the wooden shed.

Alex instead of moaning sighed in exhaustion and started to follow the rag doll-lookalike man to the shed, but as soon as she had reached taken one step toward the shed's direction, did Kakuzu appear holding a set of Kunai knifes and several Shurikens for practice. On his back a very small kantana was strapped in between his shoulder blades, the small sword was obviously for practice use only.

Turning away from the shed,Kakuzu led the girl down to the where Tobi stood waiting the target dummies lined up in a row against the wall.

As the girl threw each kunai and shuriken under the watchful gaze and coaching of Kakuzu and Tobi's annoying cheers when she managed to hit the practice dummies; Kakuzu noticed the orange glow in the distant sky signifying the sun set and cursed at the loss of precious time as he called to the girl that she should stop. But she was so into throwing the kunai that she threw a kunai that narrowly missed Kakuzu's head and would have hit his head had he not dodged it with a flicker of his head,a bored expression on his face but inside he felt slightly surprised at the level of skill she managed to achieve in a mere half an hour.

"Ah Kakuzu-san!!! Alex-chan just threw her kunai at you with her eyes closed!!" Tobi said running to Alex who kneeled on the floor panting with exhaustion, sweat running down her face,to smother the girl in a hug.

"NO! Really?? " Kakuzu gasped dramatically, as Tobi nodded at the sarcastic comment.

"hmm......wait a- Alex...Did you just throw a kunai at me with your eyes **closed**!?" Kakuzu questioned the girl while Tobi who was still hugging said girl to her grave nodded a affirmative. Kakuzu could sworn that her eyes were open during the move. But to do it with your eyes closed was to be at the advanced level.

"Well u-um....I d-didn't m...mean to hurt y-you but it w-worked didn't i-it!" the girl replied as Kakuzu pointed a finger at her before turning to Tobi.

"She is shit hot for Tobi you gotta hook Tobi up Kakuzu-san!" Tobi screeched. Both girl and medic stared in shock of the now cursing lollipop Tobi before Kakuzu began to lecture said lollipop man.

"First of all Tobi stop cussing 'cause one: your not good at it and seconded of all-" Kakuzu began to start his lecture until Tobi interrupted him.

"- Yes Tobi knows, Tobi will go back to Tobi's room to bother Deidara-sempai......I've got it!!!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly as a plan came in his head on how he'll 'spend time' with Deidara.

"Bye Alex-chan!!!!" Tobi called as he left the training dome leaving Kakuzu and Alex alone once again,as said Tobi ran down the hall screaming, "DEIDARA-SEMMPAI!!!!!!" needless to say that right now Alex felt bad for poor Deidara.

'_hn she's getting better now, When she first threw the kunai she wasn't even able to scratch the surface of the test dummy.' _Kakuzu thought staring at the girl.

As Kakuzu walked toward the door leading to the base,Alex following him at his heels he turned to girl and said:

"Aim and then throw"

Alex merely smiled and continued to follow Kakuzu back to the base. Later on that evening after dinner Kakuzu had pulled Alex again into his room and began punishing her, until her ass turned a slightly light red color.

Alex had cried during the whole session but as soon as Kakuzu had pulled her in his lap with no words as he stared out the window,she fell asleep in his lap holding onto his shirt like it was her lifeline. The moon shone through the window as Kakuzu held Alex in his arms before he too fell asleep on his bed with Alex sleeping protectively in his arms as they slept the night away.

* * *

Authornote: please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Spending the night with Zetsu

**Disclaimer: **_I own Alex, creator owns Akatsuki_

_Zetsu fluff . thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, the next few chapters i have planned out will take at least 1 week!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Spending the night with Zetsu's

Morning found Kakuzu and Alex walking toward the dining room for breakfast, as the two staggered up to the table ladened with pancakes and eggs and swung themselves in the two chairs, Zetsu broke away from the other members who were eating breakfast and approached Kakuzu and Alex who were piling their plates with food and poured Orange juice or coffee into their mugs and cups.

Seeing that Zetsu was was waiting for Kakuzu to leave Alex, Kakuzu quietly left the table and silently followed Zetsu into the semi-dark kitchen.

"Okay Zetsu, what is it that you want? " Kakuzu asked the plant-nin whose silhouette shifted uncomfortably in the dark.

"_ This morning we received a message from Leader," _the white side of Zetsu began, eyeing at Kakuzu warily before continuing.

"_He told us that we should first inform you of this too..."_

"Oh really? How so?"

"**_It concerns the girl.." _**Black Zetsu stated in a rough voice picking up where his white side left off, as he and Kakuzu turned to where the Alex was whose slumped silhouette was now gorging on her pancakes with the ferocity of a ravenous wolf that had starved for months without end.

"And what of her? Tell me, what did the leader order you to do Zetsu??"

"**_He said to us that it was now our turn to care for the girl.._**_it does not mean that your not Alex-chan's guardian anymore Kakuzu-san it just means that-**we will be caring for the girl in the next 2 to 3 days.." **_Zetsu added to the report as he eyed the stony expression that Kakuzu now had on his face.

"Thank you for informing me of this, I will inform Alexandra of this new development.." Kakuzu replied calmly before walking out of the kitchen with Zetsu right behind him.

"Alexandera, I need to tell you something" Kakuzu said as the said girl looked up from her food,swallowing a a piece of egg, she looked at him as he continued.

" Since your **are **the Akatsuki's harlot, Leader has decided that.." Kakuzu began to say but then Zetsu cut him off.

"**_What Kakuzu-san means is that you will be spending time with me and white Zetsu for up to three days so after breakfast you and me will go to my room so you can become acquainted with it..." _**Black Zetsu said before walking off toward the other table where many of the members were now lounging about drinking cappuccino.

Alex dropped her fork in shock her mind racing, she knew that Zetsu was a cannibal, but she didn't worry about the change of rooms no...'_but what if Zetsu eats me_' Alex thought staring at the Venus fly traps of above Zetsu's retreating figure.

Noticing her look of alarm, Kakuzu took a seat next to the girl before replying:

" Zetsu may be a cannibal but he won't eat you, Zetsu knows when he can't eat someone: mainly you. Plus he doesn't like eating children let alone live people for that matter. He also has a incredible amount of self control over his two sides, so don't worry about Zetsu 'cause he won't hurt you, none of us will. Well badly of course, but just don't worry Alexandera, Now eat." Kakuzu said watching the girl who blinked at him for a few minutes before grabbing her fork and attacked her food again with renewed vigor.

--

Alex sat holding her knees against the wall, a bag stuffed full of newly bought clothes {all paid in cash courtesy of Kakuzu by the way}leaned against the wall to her left as she fiddled with an old locket that belonged to her mother with her right hand. A buzzing sound cut through the air heralding his arrival as Zetsu appeared rising from the floor he walked over to her.

"......" Alex gasped as Zetsu appeared bending down to look at her, Alex hugged her body tighter, as she scooted herself closer to the wall .

"**_It's okay.."_**Black Zetsu softly murmured to the girl, in a voice so quiet that it was lost to the wind as he held out a white hand toward the girl to help her up,when at the same time his black hand picked up her bag.

Slowly but surely Alex edged forward toward the hand, finally reaching out she took hold of the hand, as Zetsu lifted her up with incredible strength using his white hand. As soon the girl stood up, Zetsu pulled the girl tighter against his body as chakra slowly encased both of them Zetsu slowly sank down into the floor. Alex cried out in alarm as she gripped tighter on Zetsu's cloak and pressed her body against his.

_'Kakuzu is right,this girl does have some problems' _Zetsu thought glancing down at the girl while his black counterpart quietly agreed with him.

Zetsu lifted an arm to encircle Alex in a odd-sort of hug as they sank completely into the ground, as Zetsu held the girl in a strong grip he shushed the panicked girl who only snuggled her head closer into his chest as she softly whimpered in fear.

For a split second all Zetsu could see was the gray and brown color of concrete and wood and then they had arrived to a room.

The room walls were covered with soft gray wallpaper, the floor was a polished cork wood. The room contained one single bed, a small couch and a oak desk where a office chair designed specifically for his use stood on the side. On the right side of the bed which was placed on the right side of the room, the whole wall had been knocked out only to be replaced with a glass wall with a door. On the floor stood a planted shrub of pink roses. Three doors were embed in the wall, the first one was the main door that lead to the hideout's hallway. The second door was the door to a fairly sized bathroom. The third and final door, the one in the glass wall, led out to a private yard where a large greenhouse stood housing many carefully tended plants.

"_welcome to-**my room Alex-chan**_" Zetsu said as he relinquished his iron grip on Alex .

Alex jumped and scurried far way from the plant-like man as possible but gave a cry of alarm and clutched her hands against her chest as her eyes showed a fear, panic, confusion and so some reason sadness in them and her lips moved in a silent whimper of fear when her back hit the wall behind her.

Zetsu noted the girls action as he compared them with all the information that Kakuzu had on the girl. And found that Kakuzu was right. The girl seemed to have serious self-esteem issues.

"_it's okay Alex-chan we won't hurt you" _Zetsu said softly, as he slowly moved toward the girl

'Alex-chan'... she had only been called that once, on the first night she had stayed here,the first night she had met Kakuzu and the Akatsuki in the flesh. It felt odd, being called 'chan' again even though Tobi had called her 'Alex-chan' in numerous occasions that was normal for him, but none of the other members ever called her 'chan'.....

Alex hiccuped, as her body trembled in hesitation, she slowly approached the plant-nin, but when he moved closer to her, she shakily walked backwards toward the wall, her knees buckled with her weight.

Sitting down on the wooden floor and holding her knees against her chest she then proceeded to having a all-out staring contest with Zetsu.

The Staring contest lasted a few minutes until Alex finally tore her eyes away from Zetsu, both girl and plant did not move. Zetsu slowly made his way over to the girl careful not to activate a panic-induced attack from the wary girl.

"**_ she's scared of us-_**_I know, we should be careful with her..." Zetsu_ murmured quietly, never taking his golden eyes off the girl who fidgeted nervously against the wall.

" A-are y-you g-going to e-e-eat m-me Zet-Zetsu-sama" the girl asked childishly her voice shaking in terror

"**_no" _**Black Zetsu said amused, as he softly chuckled at the question.

"B-but y-your a...a c-cannibal!" she cried out in fear

" _why should we do that Alex chan?** Besides your too small for us to eat anyway...**_" Zetsu said. Alex's body only shook harder but not in fear but in cold, her mind was in shock but she still thought that his words were a lie.

'_it's okay Alex...we won't hurt you, we just want you to-**calm down squirt"**_Zetsu said slowly placing his arms around Alex's shoulders.

Alex's head shot up, her eyes widened in shock that the oddly-skinned Plant did not use the suffix 'chan' in her name.

"y-you...y-you...Zetsu-s-sama..." Alex whispered tiredly shifting her weight as she buried her head against Zetsu's stomach in 's lips formed a small smile as his eyes settled on the tired girl. Outside the window, the sun had long since fallen; twilight now flew through the sky. '_Just call me Zetsu, Alex-chan' _Zetsu's white part thought as he carried the half-asleep girl to his bed.

**"_'night squirt..." _**Black Zetsu growled softly at the girl, as he patted her head, the tiny girl just rolled on her right side, vaguely aware of the voice and touch, as her mind drifted between conscious and unconscious.

"G-good...n-night" Alex whispered as she subconsciously grabbed Zetsu's right hand thinking that it was her mother and not Zetsu that wished her goodnight. Soon after Alex's breathing turned into the slowed tempo of sleep as she finally entered the world of dreams.

Zetsu´s lips formed one last short-lived smile, gently removing his hand from the girls grip, he left the girls bedside. He walked across the room to where his desk was, pulling out his office chair from where it stood Zetsu sat on the chair complementing the girl's attitude and what he knew from the information that Kakuzu provided him with.

**Yay!! Our first flashback!!!**

" I know it's sketchy Zetsu, but Alexandra does have multi-personality disorder!" Kakuzu said sharply, turning to stare at the plant-nin.

It had been several hours since Alex's training session with Kakuzu, she was now upstairs knocked out cold with sleep, many of the Akatsuki Members were lounging about in the living room, but some on them were silently listening in on Kakuzu and Zetsu's argument.

"**_but just how_**_-can you be sure that the girl has it !? **For all we know, the girl probably was upset about the whole kidnapping** and just had to find a way to vent out all the stress she was-** feeling at the punishment **you** were administrating to her!!!" **_Zetsu replied back

" No, that's not it Zetsu, I know when I'm seeing mental sickness and when I'm seeing physical sickness..." Kakuzu said roughly to the plant.

_**" so just what are you implying?**_ " Black Zetsu growled at Kakuzu as his white half remained silent at Kakuzu's statement.

"I'm just saying, that when the girl's normal, she's just shy, talks quietly or doesn't talk at all, too polite for a teenage girl and stutters too damn much!!" Kakuzu said.

"**_but..._**" Black Zetsu prompted

" When that girl's personality takes over, she's more violent than Hidan, she gets a temper just like me, backtalks just like Hidan, is as loud as Hidan, is sarcastic like Hidan and she curses just like my idiot partner, Hidan!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakuzu said, as his temper slowly rose, each word was louder.

"Hey! Shut the Jashin-hell up!!" Hidan yelled from behind them, unknowingly proving Kakuzu's point. All of the members snickered at the outburst while Kakuzu completely ignored it.

"I mean,even Deidara and Kisame could see the difference of the girl's personality when they were chasing her through her school's building!!" Kakuzu said a bit calmly.

"well, it **did **feel as though we were dealing with a whole different person" Kisame said warily, nervous that he had entered the conversation. Deidara said nothing but drifted off toward the kitchen,with Tobi following him.

**_"Fine, we'll see if the girl has multi-personality disorder but if she does have it what then?"_ **Black Zetsu snapped, as he walked over to the door,and stopped at the door frame to hear Kakuzu's answer.

"If she does.....then leader and I have a plan" Kakuzu said his oddly-colored eyes wandering over Zetsu's shadow.

Zetsu did not inquired further of what this 'grand master plan' was, but silently walked out of the room and throughout the hideout.

**End of flashback**

Alex stirred from her bed as the sun's golden light pierced through her eyelids, yawning and rubbing her eyes to rid herself of sleep,Alex jumped in slight shock when a voice spoke from the morning light:

_"well good morning Alex-chan, do you want to eat now or first have a shower..?"_

"G-good m..morning Zetsu-sama" Alex said sleepily as she opened her eyes only to see Zetsu standing in front of her frowning in disapproval.

"**_first of all Alex-chan_**-_please call me ' Zetsu' I don't really like honorifics_" Zetsu replied sighing at the honorific she had called him.

"no, I-I can't it w-would be too r-rude" She stammered

_'hn....very polite indeed'_Zetsu thought as he recalled the argument that he and Kakuzu had the other day. His black side murmured an agreement to the thought, as they watched the girl look at them with a slight panic and shock at the request.

"Mmmm...may I call y-you 'Zetsu-san'? " Alex asked the bipolar plant in complete innocence. " I'd f-feel s-so m-much better if I c-called y-you that Zetsu-sama" She added hastily.

**_"hmm....'Zetsu-san' I like it squirt yeah you- _**_may call us that Alex-chan" _Zetsu said as he tested the name the girl had called him. Suddenly Alex motioned for Zetsu to come closer to her; as if she had something to tell him that only he could hear. He hesitated for a moment but got down on one knee.

" Thank y-you Zetsu-san.." Alex whispered softly in his ear before running off to the bathroom for a shower. Zetsu watched the as girl disappear into the bathroom the door swung shut with a audible 'click' and the water running from the shower head start as he shook his head in amusement while his black side uttered a laugh.

-

* * *

Authornote: please review!


	10. Chapter 10: night's hell with Hidan

A/n: **Sorry for the long wait but my laptop had a virus and just got fixed. i don't own Akatsuki.**

**Gaki-**japanese word for brat

* * *

Recap

**_"hmm....'Zetsu-san' I like it squirt yeah you- _**_may call us that Alex-chan" _Zetsu said as he tested the name the girl had called him. Suddenly Alex motioned for Zetsu to come closer to her; as if she had something to tell him that only he could hear. He hesitated for a moment but got down on one knee.

"Thank y-you Zetsu-san.." Alex whispered softly in his ear before running off to the bathroom for a shower. Zetsu watched the as girl disappear into the bathroom the door swung shut with a audible 'click' and the water running from the shower head start as he shook his head in amusement while his black side uttered a laugh.

* * *

Chapter 10: Into night's hell with a insane Jashinist called Hidan

The next two days turned out to be uneventful, Zetsu had taught Alex how to correctly take care of plants so that they wouldn't wilt if you wanted them to last more than 2 weeks. In fact he had shown her many useful things that she could use in her everyday life back at home. When Alex had first arrived to live with the Akatsuki, she was too stressed out to even think of her life back home.

But now that she was slowly becoming relaxed in the Akatsuki's hideout and with their members, she started to think more and more about her home and family. Even though she tried to hide her emotions in front of the Akatsuki, they were aware of her slight yearning to return. One night after she had gone to bed, Kakuzu had walked in the room at 2 in the morning to find Alex sobbing in her sleep for her dead brother and mother, since then Kakuzu and Zetsu had kept a close eye on the girl.

One evening about 4 days after she had arrived at the Akatsuki compound, Alex and the rest of the members besides the Leader and his partner, had sat down to eat dinner. Of course you all may think that none of the Akatsuki members couldn't cook don't you? But as it turned out all of the Members besides Zetsu who eats his meat raw and Sasori who although was a puppet, he still could cook but not much, but still he could cook.

It's just that Alex was a person who could cook really good food, so ever since she had first cooked a meal for them, cooking food had become one of her duties. It was a pay less job,but Alex didn't mind in fact she loved to cook, it was fun. But one of the things that Alex did very well was to bake sweets, in which she was a master. So what she and the members had done was that each evening she would make sweets and hot chocolate {her secret recipe I might add} for all of members while they and Alex would watch TV.

So anyway- Alex sat just sat down and begun eating when the leader appeared, his body was silhouetted with the shadows that were cast by the lamps as he approached the dining table. All members put their forks down as they listened for their leader to start his announcement.

"Alexandra tonight you're staying with Hidan" Pein stated, his emotionless gray eyes boring into Alex's suddenly still figure.

Alex sat in shock for a few minutes as Hidan smirked in satisfaction; Alex looked up at the leader and sighed.

_´Why should I even argue with him, it'll do no good anyway, I'll still be with Hidan..'_ Alex thought glumly as she nodded her head in understanding to the leader.

Pein's lips tightened for only a second as he stared at the bleak-looking girl, but then he turned around and walked toward the door and then was gone.

As soon as Leader had left the room, everyone at the table had gone silent as Kakuzu growled loudly. He stared at Hidan who was now silently laughing his shoulders shaking with the force of his silent laughter. All of the members looked at the two men before Alex decided to break the silence.

"Um...m-may I b-be excused p-please" she whispered timidly, as she nervously blinked at Kakuzu and the other members.

Kakuzu ignored her staring coldly at Hidan he said:

"Hidan...... if you hurt her, you'll be wishing that you were just a dismembered head..."

"whatever" Hidan scoffed, as Kakuzu narrowed his eyes venomously at him.

"Alex-gaki, you and me with have lots of damn fun tonight, and if you don't listen to me well....heheh.." Hidan chuckled darkly as his violet eyes stared straight into Alex's soul.

Dishes went flying a second later along with Hidan as Kakuzu tackled him from behind. Kakuzu had finally lost his temper as he lunged across the table to beat the Jashinist. Before anyone could react {not including Itachi; he's just ignoring it}Kakuzu had Hidan pinned by his throat against the wall. Kakuzu glared dangerously as Hidan who merely had a pleased smirk on his face.

"Hidan, you stupid moron, you know what Leader will do to you if you scar or use her, and I'll be pleased to help" Kakuzu growled, his anger hidden through a mask of annoyance as he roughly choked the life out of Hidan, Deidara and Kisame grabbed their arms to prevent the all-out war that was coming as they pulled Kakuzu off of the cocky Jashinist

As the waterfall-nin hands roughly pulled themselves off of Hidan's cloak, the said Sadomasochist wore a dark smirk as he stepped passed Kakuzu who had gotten to his feet and stormed out of the room angrily.

Hidan said nothing, but smirked after Kakuzu's retreating back as the door swung close. He threw a creepy satisfied grin at Alex before walking out of the room, ignoring the looks his fellow members gave him.

* * *

Closing his bedroom door shut, Hidan heaved a breathless sigh before he fell into fits of insane wild laughter. His shoulders shaking Hidan proceeded to laugh relentlessly in empathy at his new-found success. Holding up a wicked looking dagger, his broad chest heaving with laughter, Hidan slashed his chest open.

For a split second everything was still, but the silence was broken. Blood squirted out of the massive wound. Blood soaked the walls, carpet, and his bed and poured into a puddle around the blood-covered Jashinist's bare feet. All of the dark blood saturated the room in a disgusting scent of rust, iron and salt. Hidan threw back his head as he laughed wildly, relishing in the pain he felt. Oh yes the girl would have one hell of a night.

Hidan drew a circle in his own blood; still laughing he then drew a triangle within the red circle, howling in pleasure at his pain as he stabbed himself again and again and again....

But the sounds of his triumph was covered up by loud crashes coming from upstairs as the medic nin obliterated everything in his blind rage.

* * *

The Akatsuki members and Alex were now sitting in the living room. Alex couldn't hear the commotion coming from up stairs yet the rest of the members could. Alex's eyes popped open when a particularly large crash sounded from the stairs as the faint sound of wild insane laughter echoed it. Silence was barely restored into the room when another loud crash from one of the upper floors made her jump.

"He's at it again," Sasori muttered, referring to Kakuzu. Whenever the man was angered he often retreated to his or an empty room and utterly destroyed it, either that or he killed his partner which ever was more convenient for him.

"Crazy..." Kisame muttered, shaking his head.

"Hidan's more insane than Kakuzu though" Black Zetsu growled in annoyance.

While the members were engaged in the talk of the two immortals, Alex had glanced up at the clock. It read 9:30, it was time. Getting up from her position on the couch Alex quietly left the room but all of the members eyes who although appeared to not notice her leaving watched her leave the room, the door swinging shut behind her.

"Hidan-san won't do anything stupid with Alex-chan will he??" Tobi asked them.

All of the Members fell silent. Knowing Hidan, that girl would desperately need Kakuzu's help in the morning.

* * *

Alex's legs trembled as she stood in front of the door that led to Hidan's room, walking throughout the base, it had taken her 15 minutes to reach his room. Knocking against the door frame it took Alex 2 minutes to notice that her hands were shaking. The door opened and one long pale arm reached out to her. Grabbing her arm, it pulled her into the Jashinist's room.

Blood. Lots of blood. It was the first thing Alex saw and smelt as she stood in the dim lit room. The awful scent of blood filled her nostrils; it overwhelmed her senses giving her the urge to vomit. As she looked around the room, she noticed that the blood covered almost every area in the room. But there was more blood leading to the blood soaked bed sheets where Hidan was sitting on at the moment, his blood-stained arms crossed over his mangled chest with a grin on his face.

"Tch, what are you waiting for brat, waiting for the shitty grass to grow or somethin' ? C'mere!" He asked/ordered her. Alex stood there, her face turned wooden for 3 minutes before quickly striding forward to join the Jashinist.

Hidan stared at her, intently studying her seemingly flawless body, and then without warning he forcibly crashed his pale lips with hers in a deep kiss. Alex yelled out as she struggled to escape his grip. But the harder she struggled, the stronger he pinned her body to his.

"What a-are you DOING?!!!" She growled. Hidan titled his head; his violet eyes held a spark of curiosity as a smirk crawled on his face. Turning around, he caught her left hand, pulling the weak, rigid arm towards him, as he roughly dragged her shocked body on top of his own.

"Didn't you listen to what Kakuzu said earlier?" He said in her ear, his voice was soft and gentle but made his words even more black and sinister. Alex let out a yelp as a slap resounded in the room.

Alex squealed and whimpered as Hidan abused her ass. Hidan growled as she attempted to roll off him. Chakra was sent straight in his arm, a loud crack was heard when he slapped her and then threw her aching body off him.

Hidan grinned as he dragged Alex off the ground and on the tattered and blood-stained bed.

Hidan had pinned Alex on the bed, his knees holding down her legs, his hands tightly holding her hands above her head against the bed. He quickly wrapped his blood covered arms around her, the sickening smell of the red liquid made her cough and vomit harshly.

The Jashinist groaned at the sounds of Alex's terrified sounds, his deep violet eyes held a spark of sadistic pleasure. Alex who could no longer hold in her emotions sobbed in pain, tears cascaded down her pink cheeks like two rivers, her scream echoed in the room

Alex yelled in pain, as a blinding crack of pain exploded on her backside, her vision flashing red, yellow and black, as she fell into the deep embrace of the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

A/n: **Again, sorry for the wait and thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Part 2 Chapter 11: Alex's great escape

**A/N: **i'm so sorry it took so long, my microsoft word was not working!!** I.I**

**Summary:**What's happening when a average Gothic girl named Alex Houston gets kidnapped by the infamous Srank criminal group The Akatsuki?Hell I'll tell you. But will love find it's way and blossom in Alex's newfound torturous nightmare?! Read and Review to find out!

OCAlexXKakuzu & OCEsmeXKisame

Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki, if I did they would've survived and ruled the whole world not only theirs but ours too by now. I only own Esme,Alex and the teacher .

**_ps._**_spanking fic_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Part Two's_ Content of chapter:_

**Chapter 11: **Alex's great escape but dire consequences(Oh Crap!)

**Chapter 12: **Trust broken,body shattered

**Chapter 13: **Gaining back his trust

**Chapter 14:**Bliss with Madara

**Chapter 15: **Kakuzu's request

**Chapter 16: **Her punishment

**Chapter 17: **Esme's here too! But how-ow!

**Chapter 18: **Disastrous news of the worst kind

**Chapter 19: **Mending her(broken)heart

**Chapter 20: **Angering the Tobi

**Chapter 21: **Just great...

2222222222222222222222222222222READ IT2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Chapter 11: **Alex's great escape but dire consequences (Oh Crap!)

The next morning, Alex moaned as she slowly woke up on something extremely warm, big, soft and comfortable but wet. Blinking her eyes to rid herself of both sleep and the blurry sight, she saw that she was lying on the bed, with the sheets on top of her body. Sitting up on the bed, she saw that although the bed had blood on it, the rest of the room was surprisingly clean. No trace of blood was seen and the smell was gone as well.

And there sitting on a chair, eyes closed, praying to the Jashin pendent in his hand was Hidan.

"'About time you got up gaki..." Hidan said as he walked toward the bloody bed where Alex laid,

When he had finished praying. Alex cringed in fear when he sat on the bed. Hidan laughed in response to her reaction. And turned to leave to the bathroom.

"You can leave when ya want brat" Hidan said looking over his shoulder at the still girl on the bed. As soon as the door to the bathroom closed, Alex ran to the door, wrenching the door handle open. The first thing she saw was the surprised silhouette of Kakuzu standing in the doorway.

The scene that followed was instantaneous, as soon as Alex saw him, she walked into his arms sobbing her entire heart out in pain. Kakuzu said nothing but swept the upset girl in his arms holding her in a loose embrace as he walked down the halls to the infirmary.

--

"Alexandra, what did he do last night?" Kakuzu asked.

They were in the infirmary, the white walls gleamed and the scent of disinfectant permeated the air.

Alex bit her lip at the question; her eyes grew wide as she thought of last night.

"Well?..." Kakuzu prompted her.

**Flashback**

_Dark. It was the first thing she saw when she woke up in the middle of the night. With the stealthiness of a cat Alex lifted herself up, only to find long arms constricting themselves around her weary body. Carefully and quietly she tried to remove herself from Hidan's grip, but his hold on her did not relent for one second but tightened as his arms pulled her body into his chest. She jumped as a sound penetrated the silent night:_

"_Thinking of running away Gaki? I don't think so...you say anything to those bastards and I'll make you regret it. But with what? Another rape session maybe? I'd like that or perhaps a whipping?? I'll enjoy this..." Hidan's voice said with a dark chuckle._

_Quiet but hard sobbing was heard as Hidan began her punishment with a loud "Thwack!!"_

_Unfortunately for Alex, each room was under a silence jutsu at night, which caused all noises not to reach any part of the base. So the only people could hear her crying was Hidan and herself. Another 'Thwack ' was heard along with harder crying._

_After 5 minutes of the torture, Alex sighed with relief thinking the punishment to be done with. A swishing noise was heard followed by a deafening crack. A loud howl ripped from Alex's throat proved her wrong. A small amount of blood poured from a cut made on the girl. Hidan smirked in the dark hearing the cries and yells of pain and gasping pleas to stop but they all fell on deaf ears, as he brought down the whip on the bawling girl 's ass again..... again, again and again...._

**End of Flashback**

"Alexandra!"

Alex´s eyes shot open at Kakuzu´s voice. Kakuzu stood against her, leaning over her checking for any injuries. He frowned, he wouldn't put it pass Hidan to rape the girl.

"Come here" Kakuzu ordered. When Alex did not move, he walked up to her and knelt. Firmly gripping her shoulders, he looked her in the eyes.

"Did he rape you?"

Alex blinked and twitched at the question. Oh god what was she suppose to say to that!?

"No, Hidan-s-sama did not" Alex said

"If I find that you are lying..." Kakuzu threatened. He turned to the girl and looked at her with serious eyes. The girl was different, she looked as though his threat did not even faze her, odd.

"You are to stay here, until I come back,Understand?" He said

"Yes Kakuzu-sama" Alex said mechanically.

"Hm...Good" and with that he left, shutting the door behind him.

Alex buried her head to her body, muffling the soft cracking sobs and soaking the tears that fell. She had no other choice, she must leave. Get out of here, escape or something...

"Kakuzu, I'm sorry..." Alex whispered harshly.

* * *

"Alex-chan are you okay?" Tobi asked the girl worryingly. They were in the living room; Alex had withdrawn into herself the last few days and now sat in a dark corner of the living room silently.

The other few members swerved around to look at her with hard curiosity. They frowned at the sight.

"Even though I hate quoting the idiot here but seriously, are you okay un?" Deidara asked with a frown.

"Yes I'm fine. I promise, I promise..." Alex whispered. Itachi stared at the girl with no emotion before leaving the room.

" Where's Kakuzu-sama, Tobi-san?" Alex asked in a whisper, as she looked down at her knees.

"He's out on a solo mission. Why, what's wrong Alex-chan?" Tobi asked.

Alex gave him a shaky smile, stood up and walked out the room, her body quivering.

* * *

It was early, weak rays of sunshine tipped the peaks of the green pine trees; Kakuzu still had not returned. Alex cracked open the door, her bag in hand and tip-toed her way down the dark hallways as fast as she could.

Turning around the corner, she disappeared from the bas, but failed to notice the thin almost-invisible metal keyboard whose red light began to blink rapidly.

In the dark, one pair of eyes opened and watched the ink-black darkness. A small frown twisted his lips as his soft voice penetrated the darkness; "She's gone.."

Alex ran as fast as she could, the green lush scenery of the forest passed by her,thinking quickly jumped up a nearby tree but fell off; she turned her head, the faint sound of running followed her trail. She cursed under her breath, they discovered she was gone!

She leaped up, hooking her fingers against the rough bark; a few minutes later,she began to slid down the trunk. she glanced at the corners of her eyes, she could now hear the voices of the members as they searched for her.

"Where the hell is she!?" a voice, no Kisame's voice cussed.

"She WILL regret this!" someone growled. Alex landed on the ground softly,and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she broke into a heavy run.

Minutes later Alex was still moving, but struggled to breath correctly, though deep,heavy,agonizing gasps they were. She slowed down into a hurried walk, but after a few seconds,she noticed something. She couldn't move. At all.

One name passed through her mind: Sasori...

The invisible line of Chakra pulled at her body, causing her to slam into the muddy ground as it dragged her toward where, no doubt of it Sasori, along with the other members were waiting for her. She knew it was impossible to free herself from Sasori's control, but it didn't stop her from trying...in vain.

A few minutes later Sasori's body came into veiw along with the other. They weren't angry, they were **pissed**. Their arms were crossed against the chests, their expression ranged from furious to no emotion whatsoever. What Alex saw made her heart stop and her blood run cold. With Sasori, Deidara and Itachi, Kakuzu was standing there. He was back.

As soon as she was dragged into touching distance Deidara stalked forward grabbing the girl by her ear, growling deep in his throat. Alex screeched loudly as Deidara smacked her bum.

"SHUT UP!" He roared at her terrified face. Alex burst into tears,holding her hand to her rear in fear.

"I'll do it first.." Deidara said roughly to his comrades, they nodded coldly but said nothing as they watched Deidara throw a still screaming Alex over the clay bird he had summoned ealier. They watched Alex cry harder as she and Deidara left, feeling no pity whatsoever.

* * *

A/n: And there you have it! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Trust broken,body shattered

An: **sorry it took so long!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki, This is fan fiction and the only thing I own is Alex.

* * *

Part Two's _Content of chapter:_

**Chapter 11: **Alex's great escape but dire consequences(Oh Crap!)

**Chapter 12: **Trust broken,body shattered

**Chapter 13: **Gaining back his trust

**Chapter 14:**Bliss with Madara

**Chapter 15: **Kakuzu's request

**Chapter 16: **Her punishment

**Chapter 17: **Esme's here too! But how-ow!

**Chapter 18: **Disastrous news of the worst kind

**Chapter 19: **Mending her(broken)heart

**Chapter 20: **Angering the Tobi

**Chapter 21: **Just great...

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Trust broken,body shattered

"LET GO OF ME-EE!!!!!!" Alex screamed as her hair swung wildly,as she renewed her desperate attempt to get off the clay bird.

Deidara swung his head to face her,his visible eye flashed dangerously; a growl emitted deep from his throat.

"You keep this up and I'll make sure that what the others planned is nothing compared to what I have for you; if you keep being a bitchy brat!" he snarled.

Alex's eyes widened. Oh no, Deidara NEVER once used profanity toward her. This was bad. Deidara grabbed the girl around the waist,ignoring the screams and flailing kicks and dismounted from the bird;which from the moment they got off disappeared. With no further ado, Deidara yanked her body forward and proceeded to drag her to her imminent punishment. Her body became limp. The pair soon slipped inside the blonde's room.

Deidara sat on the bed and dragged the limp girl across his lap.

"Deidara-please no...!!!" Alex's plea turned on deaf ears as well turned in a slight yell, as Deidara started.

He pulled on a black leather fingerless glove to hide the mouth and began to soundless spank her. Soon her shoulder shook and legs trembled. A hour passed and it was over. The door opened and Deidara turned to whoever had entered the room.

"All right Danna,your turn" was the only words she heard. Because from there on,it was like her world was glass.

* * *

Alex screamed over and over again in horror,kicking her legs frantically as she was dragged once again throughout the various hallways. Sasori's patience had grown very,very thin. It took all his willpower not to take off his belt and beat the shit out of the squirming child in his grasp right there.

His door swung open and he threw the girl headfirst against a thick wooden bench,almost knocking it over. She immediately stood up and tried to make a run for it.

Sasori turned around, his eyes flared with anger. He caught the infuriating child's wrist and threw her against the bench once again. The strength of his throw,left Alex sprawled over the furniture, gasping as tears blurred her eyes.

"You will not try that again" Sasori's quiet voice said, the tone grew deeper.

Sasori came closer and sat on the bench,silently dragging Alex's body forward,until her legs dangled helplessly in mid air; against his thighs. She uttered a choked sob of anguish. Sasori just sat there. A slight squeal ripped from Alex's throat, as Sasori began.

He kept raining blows on her,quickly relighting the slight dull soreness from the previous session. And just like Deidara, he said nothing.

"Wa-Sasori, s-stop it!" She growled. Sasori's eyes narrowed and he smacked her now with far more intensity than before; causing Alex to lose control and start squirming.

The blows kept on for what seemed hours, so whenever Alex growled Sasori concentrated on her weakest part: her thighs.

Alex bit her lip,blood dripped down her chin;trying not to cry from pain. Sasori sighed and kept on hitting her thighs. A slight yelp issued,when he landed on a particular spot, Sasori began hitting the spot with such ferocity that within a mere two minutes,Alex had tears swimming in her eyes. It was only a matter of minutes before she would lose it.

He began hitting her harder than before,adding a slight amount of chakra. Alex exploded, half choked sobbing came from her mouth,incoherent mumbles. and tears going in rivers down her face. He relented; it was done.

"Itachi..." the name came out smooth as water.

Alex turned her shaking head to the door, the blurred image of the Uchiha entered her vision. Her crying eyes widened; there the dark haired man was, leaning his upper body against the door frame; his serene face withheld no emotion.

Itachi lifted a pale hand, his fingers twitched upward. A silent motion to take the girl.

Sasori sighed and lifted the shaking girl off his body. He pulled her up by her waist and threw her at the man standing across the room.

Itachi moved quickly. He stepped backward and whirled his body around; his hand grabbed Alex's collar. She flew forward and then back, her body slammed softly against the Uchiha's arm. She let out a ragged gasp, sweat sliding down her face; her eyes widened and dark. Itachi had caught her before her body made contact with the wall and damaged her; without even looking at what he had done.

"Go..." came Sasori's sighed answer.

Itachi left without a word,Alex's limp body beneath his arm.

* * *

Itachi dropped the girl in a heap on his bed. Quickly he drew a chair up against the bed. He took the girl's head and looked deep within her dark eyes. He closed his own, light breathing pulsed in his chest. Itachi let go of the charge; her body dropped slowly in a swaying motion. Outside the room a screeching scream issued, the birds outside the area departed,cawing in a startled union.

* * *

The door open ten minutes later. Almost hesitantly the immortal poked his head into the eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight before him:

Alex laid her body on the undisturbed bed. Her spine was curved inward, her legs that were bent at the knee,was toward the back. Her thin arms laid in a bent criss-crossed position beneath her chest. The forearms and curled fingers were slight bent; at though they were about to grab her shoulders. Her neck jutted forward,the girl's dark dark splayed over her head; covered most of the face. The girl's open eyes were dark; almost as if she was possessed, non-seeing,no emotion. Drool spewed thinly out of her opened mouth, sweat on her face and body.

Not 5 feet away from her, sat the Uchiha, his eyes set on a book, fingers flipping the pages when needed.

The man took a deep breath the strutted into the room. the Uchiha did not glance at the intrusion but continued like no one was there.

"Well _shit_, ya used Mangekyou Sharingan?" Hidan sneered. No answer.

"Tch..." Hidan went over to Alex and picked her up, swiftly throwing her over his right shoulder.

* * *

Hidan sighed. Alex laid there,conscious now, on his lap. The man grunted,might as well get this over with.

"H-Hidan, please no, it r-really hurts!!!" the girl sobbed softly.

Hidan roughly sighed again. This child was almost on the way of becoming completely broken. He glanced at the clock behind him, the brat only had 4 more hours of this humiliating shit.

"You knew this would happen" He muttered. A tremor ran down Alex's body.

"Ugh" Hidan sighed. 'I'll make this shitty hour pass quick' he thought.

"We'll do this by friggin levels,got it?" he grunted. Alex propped herself by her elbows,with a confused look.

"What do y-Owwww!" She moaned. Hidan pressed her back down,forcing her body in the laid out position. "Level three"

Alex winced at the blows,even with the skirt on,it felt like she didn't wear anything, within minutes she began whimpering. "Level two"

Alex tensed as wind blew across,ruffling her undergarment when Hidan removed the skirt. The blows began yet again.

"It hurt's, s-stop!" Alex sobbed. Hidan just continued.20 minutes later, he raised his leg causing Alex to tip over.

"Ahhh!" Alex sobbed and gripped at Hidan's pant leg,rubbing her face to hide the tears. Hidan rolled his head and sighed. The skin that peeped from her underwear turned red and the Immortal's eyes narrowed. With one fell swoop, he tugged off the last meager garment of protection she had. Then the spanking became much more difficult. 'Level one'

"Ah, no no ,no,NOOOO!" Alex broke free and scrambled off the floor. Hidan grabbed her yanking her back into place.

"Stupid brat" he growled. Alex stiffened in fear.

"Easy,easy..." Alex just laid there stretchedans shaking, her ass burning. Her vision became blurry, the edges of her veiw went black and with a hiccuping sob she melded in unconsciousness.

Hidan leaned back into the the cushioned chair with a sigh,his pale hand covered his eyes. The door opened silently, and silent feet made their way into the room.

"Unconscious already?"

"What do you think, she ain't exactly fuckin' screamin' now, is she?" Hidan said arrogantly, glaring at Kakuzu.

"You know, this is your fault Hidan." Kakuzu said, grabbing Alex and throwing her the same manner Hidan had done.

"And does it look like I give a shit?" Hidan growled.

Kakuzu said nothing, and walked to the door,Alex's hair bounced against his body. Hidan stayed still and silent until the door slid shut and he could hear Kakuzu's footsteps leading away from his room.  
With a growl, Hidan rested a elbow on his knee, the pale hand grasping his bowed head.

* * *

Kakuzu sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the teen. Slithers of green chakra made their way up to Alex's body in streams. A minute passed and Kakuzu stood up, the healing flow severed. Only a minuscule amount was given, not enough to even heal a scratch but enough to prevent infection.

"Mmmm? Kaku..." the voice murmured pulling the miser from his musings. He sighed and sat her up in his lap.

Alex stirred, she felt bad,really,really bad, her lions ached and throbbed and her backside...hurt so bad,it was incomprehensible. To Hell, she did not want another spanking, hell nooo.

"Alexandra..." she focused her eyes on the one who held her now, her Master, her....Torturer.

His body was rigid, his hands gripped the tops of her arms like a vise. The expression of his face was dark, his sharp eyes held cold rage. He was more than just angry, he was terrifying.

"No, I won't, I don't want to." she said firmly. Kakuzu' eyes narrowed, insolence!

"That is not for you to decide" he stated coldly.

"Yeah? Perhaps you didn't hear me, HELL-NO!" she yelled. Kakuzu's anger blew out of proportion. Taking her wrist he yanked her up to her feet,slapping her hands when her other one scratched at him to release her other arm.

"HELL NO, YOU GOT IT!? FUCKING HELLLL NOOO" she screamed.

Once again taking her, Kakuzu slowly dragged her across the cold hard stone floor,ignoring her screams and kicking legs. Soon enough the screaming became tiresome, Kakuzu lifted her until he could see her red tear-streaked face.

"Shut up." he told her simply,his eyes daring her to defy him, Alex took him up on his challenge and let out the longest rudest stream of profane names she could think of to scream at him.

"Shut. Up." Kakuzu ground out, his hands twisting her skin painfully. Alex's eyes grew wide.

"OH HELL NO, LOOK AT YOU!!!!GROPIN' MY ASS LIKE IT'S A PLAYTHING! YOU SICK PEDOPHILIAC SON OF A BITCH!!!!!! I HATE--!"

But whatever threats she had in store for him were drowned out by Kakuzu's own temper flew off the wagon.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO EVEN WALK WITH THE HELP OF A CANE, WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU." Kakuzu yelled, his eyes drilled into Alex's soul paralyzing her with it's darkness that promised pain; of the likes of which she would never be able to recover. It effectively shut her up, allowed her to see that while she had been screaming, he had chained her up to the shackles that hung from the ceiling.

Her stomach dropped and she could feel the pain inside of her again, she whimpered but wisely shut up. Her skirt and underwear was suddenly and brutally ripped off from her body,making her gasp and earning a slap on her ass. She closed her eyes, No mercy indeed.

"Any sound you make will worsen the punishment" Kakuzu told her.

Alex closed her eyes,refusing to let him see her panic. She jumped though at the noise of a object cracking itself against the air,causing the chains to rattle. Kakuzu smirked evilly. He cracked the nine tasseled whip again,hearing the 12 distinctive cracks and seeing her fear build up more.

She screeched at it hit her, feeling it's hard sting as the leather hit under itself increasing the pain. She grunted wetly, refusing to cry out but causing her frame to shake and hot tears to rewet her face. The lashing came down again and again.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed seeing the seemingly nonresponse from the pain. He held the whip in his hand,and went to a table that was pushed against the wall.

Alex let out a breath,hiccuping thinking it was over,only it wasn't.

Something light slowly dragged itself across her skin and a second later she let out a cry, feeling whatever object it was whip her. The blow wasn't even the hardest one ,compared to the ensuing blows,this one was the gentlest one she had all day.

The man behind her threw the switch down again,hearing the high pitched squeal that ensued.

Hesitation did not stop him, why should it? He was a criminal,acting kind was just to goad her into a false sense of security. And plus, why should he be easy on her, the brat left them,and no one in their right minds would even consider attempting such a feat.

He sighed slightly admiring her bravery and ridiculing her stupidly. Because now she was paying the price.

Alex squirmed,and her body swayed slightly. Hmm.. if she could keep squirming like this,most of the blows wouldn't land. She smirked at her new found plan.

Kakuzu turned to her and lifted the switch to shoulder level and brought it down excepting to hear the 'shwack' and another cry. Only it didn't, the stick landed on thin air,the girl's body swinging wildly away from her earlier position.

He grabbed the chains,ignoring the bruising kicks she gave him and brought her in him. He brought blow after blow, just to have her evade them. He burned with vicious anger, very clever,little girl very clever...

He reached down and grasped her ankles,taking the intense squirming and kicking. He tugged he legs towards him, griping the ankles so tightly when she tried to kick, that she was sure it would break at any moment. And then he bore down on her, his hands giving her light swats. Warnings.

"Think you're smarter huh? We'll see how badly children get it when they don't obey me"

"Go to hell!" Alex cried,feeling terrified. Kakuzu chuckled. Darkly. Sinisterly. Painfully.

"Yeah, you will go to hell!" he laughed,picking up the tasseled whip. He brought out chains and bound her legs holding whatever chain was left in his hands,controlling her every movement.

She screamed,feeling the tasseled whip hit her,she squirmed frantically,trying to escape,only to feel it pursure her with vengeance. It broke her.

She screamed and cried,begging him to stop,only receiving in harsher blows. She kept coughing, tears flowing in river. Her body shook violently,like a madman. And Kakuzu kept hitting,watching the red skin turn white then turn a deeper shade. He alternated between the whip and the switch.

She was lucky that she was being held up by the chains, her knees buckled and collapsed in exhaustion,surely causing her to fall if she was not bound. She sobbed wildly as the switch rained hard on her thighs. Blow after blow after blow leaving the untouched skin a deep red, it never seemed to end.

Then he stopped.

He undid the chains, as she kept sobbing unaware of what was happening,grabbing her shirt as he lowered her to a reasonable height them dropped her to her harsh landing. He dragged her across the cold floor towards a bench ignoring her wild crying.

The bench was wooden,reach about 6 diameter thick, it had restraints on either side of it, so the victim could not move as they were positioned in the "spanking position" for punishment.

He threw her on bench sidewards,grabbing her arms and tugging her body over the bench so her legs would dangle in the air on the other side. He tightened the restraints on her wrist and ankles,wrapping the chains across her upper chest and stepped back to see.

"I will return shortly, I'm going to get Kisame to finish your ordeal. Stay here..." Kakuzu said coldly. Alex kept crying,earning her a hard slap on her sore ass as a warning.

She closed her eyes,the shaking quited but she still sobbed.

It hurt, not just the physical pain itself but herself. She hated this, she wasn't a little girl! She wanted her brother, she wanted- !!

* * *

Kakuzu strided into the room,Kisame followed him.

The waterfall-nin went over to where Alex was pinned and repeatedly slapped her sore backside. "Goood girl" he rumbled when she began to cry.

Kisame sighed and stepped forward adverting his eyes from Alex as she was humiliated in front of him and focusing his gaze on Kakuzu. "Leave us"

"No, Leader ordered me to oversee this" Kakuzu responded,slapping the sobbing girl's thighs.

"Does he not trust me?" Kisame asked carefully.

"No, he does,what he doesn't trust is how you plan to perform." Kakuzu responded

'Perform?' Kisame raised an eyebrow,his eyes wandered to the crying girl.

"Stand away Kakuzu" he said with a sigh. Kakuzu stood back and watched Kisame kneel behind the girl,stroking her hair. He snorted in disdain,always compassionate.

"Kisame....you're here to give pain not cuddle the hell outta her" he said irritated.

With a sigh, Kisame stood and quickly studied the damage done. His nose wrinkled. Her backside was dark red with a slight hint of purple,completely covered with angry red welts on her thighs and cheeks. It had to painful, hell it looked painful.

There was not need to bring her fear, she looked broken with shock as it is. Kisame took off the restraints and weighing chains that bound her. He carefully placed the already sobbing girl in his lap, rubbing her bottom soothingly as she kept crying, when a angry hiss behind him made him cease.

He took out the leather strap,watching Alex's crying cut off and her eyes grow even more terrified. He mentally cussed. With Kakuzu here,he couldn't fake it,it had to be legit.

The strap hit her,leaving it's mark of the heavily scarred skin. A strangled sob left the victim's throat. It smacked her again and again breaking her down as pain attacked her senses,it blinded her.

**Alex's POV**

SPANK

SPANK

SPANK

I howled and sobbed,feeling the pain come down with the heavy slaps. I trembled against Kisame pressing my face sideways against his ribs. It hurt,it hurt so bad.

SPANK SPANK,SPANK

Through the pain I felt sleepy. My ass throbbed,it broke me especially when Kakuzu was watching. Felt sleepy...

**Normal POV**

Kisame stopped,when the crying and squiring quieted suddenly. Aw shit, she was unconscious, she was UNCONSCIOUS. He knew he put too much strength into hitting her,making the pain unbearable.

"Keep going.." Kisame turned with unbelieving eyes to face Kakuzu,who stood there waiting.

"What?" Kisame asked, thinking his ears needed to be checked, Kakuzu didn't just say...

"I said keep hitting her"

"What! Are you insane!? She unconscious, I can't keep spanking her while she's-!" Kakuzu stalked towards them,grabbing the child's chin, he uncorked a bottle and held it to her nose. Kisame stared shell-shocked.

At minute later, she was coughing, her eyes opening in his lap. Kakuzu stared at Kisame, his eyes unfathomable.

"Keep going.." he ground out,stepping back into place. Kisame glanced at him. He only revived her just so she could keep feeling her punishment? Even as a fellow criminal, that was brutal. But seeing Kakuzu still waiting Kisame began the punishment again,not wanting look as though he was hesitating.

Alex cried and cried,taking the blows,it hurt her,she wanted it to stop.

"Please, K-Kisame, ple-please s-stop i-i-t!" she wailed as another slap scorched her. Kisame glanced at Kakuzu and moved the hand pinning the small of her back to rest on her head.

SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SPANK!!!!!

"Owww" Alex sobbed,frantically kicking her legs.

SMACK! A hour passed filled with intense crying and cracks as the strap went on skin.

SMACK,SMACK,SMACK!

"What have you done?" Kisame asked patiently,punctuating the question with a stroke from the leather strap. A wail followed. Alex sobbed breathing in and out quickly,trying to answer in between hiccups.

"I-I l-left!!!!!!!" she wailed.

SMACK,SMACK

"Good girl, and what else?" Kisame cooed. The girl deliberated for a moment,looking pitiful as she tried to breathe in between the hiccups and sobbing, her body shaking and her face flushed.

"I w-wasn't list-listening!!!" she cried, her voice cracked and died.

"Yes.." Kisame whispered. He did not question her anymore, there was no need to,all there was is to finish the ordeal. The hand on her head slipped off and back into place on the back of her shaking body.

SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK.

The leather relentless whipped her, bitting into the irritated skin and heating it for the next hour. In the corner of his eye,Kisame spotted the door swinging close and he grunted; Kakuzu left. He dealt out numerous blows,not wanting the members to think that when Kakuzu left; he had stopped spanking the girl.

He stopped and let the distraught shocked girl cry. His eyes wandered to her red hot sweat and tear-filled face, to her shaking shoulders and down her back. But with a jolt of strangled surprise he saw that the girl's backside and thighs was completely purple,with mottled with flecks of deep red and black bruises bordering the area. No wonder she was crying so much...

Alex grabbed Kisame's loose muscle shirt pressing her wet face into it,without realizing that he had taken off his cloak, when he slowly maneuvered her against his chest. She sobbed wildly and heart brokenly hiccuping the word 'Why?' repeatedly. He said nothing but watched the wall straight ahead of them.

Zetsu melted into the room, standing warily in front the pair, his eyes adverted away from Alex.

"What's up Zetsu?" Kisame asked.

"_We have to take Alex to her room.._" the white half said sounding uncomfortable

"Leader's orders...?" Kisame asked holding Alex's limp body up,she had fallen unconscious.

"_**Yeah...**_" Black Zetsu replied, even he looked uncomfortable.

"Fine, here.." Kisame stated. He stood up and handed Alex to Zetsu who grunted as they felt her weight.

"Did a number on her didn't you?" Black Zetsu commented

"Guess so...." Kisame mumbled absentmindedly. He picked up his coat and began putting it back on.

"Kakuzu's work?" White Zetsu inquired.

"By far..." Kisame said shifting his weight evenly.

Zetsu said nothing more and melded away through the wall, with Alex groaning in his arms and walked towards the the spare room they made for Alex. Leaving Kisame alone to his thoughts.

He shook his head,covering his left eyes with his hand. Why indeed?

* * *

Author Note: Again Gomen Nasai! Sorry for the wait, review


	13. Chapter 13 Bliss with madara

**Chapter 13**; Bliss with Madara -or confrontation-

Alex's eyes cracked open.

Whirls of colors were sent to her groggy dark or dreary shades. But soft pastel shades that were soothingly pleasant to the eye. None of the dark colors that reflected her. What was this?

The soft bonnet-yellow wallpaper faced her face. With a sigh, Alex attempted to move, only to roll on her side; she had been lying down.

Blinking her eyes, what was above her astonished her. A mobile, with folded origami wheeled above her, its sharp colors contracting oddly -from what she could see- with the pastel colors of the room. No had to be in someone else's room.

Involuntarily she stuck out a hand in front of her, and then froze in shock.

What the-...what... the...

Her hand...her hand looked as though it shrunken 5 times its original size. 'No... .' she thought with narrowed eyes. It **had** shrunk from its original, she scrunized the room's furnishing.

A changing table and wardrobe had been pushed against the opposite direction of where she was. A thick white carpet covered the floor, with a mountain of soft plush animals that dominated the middle carpet space also.

A mirror and child friendly pictures hung against the otherwise bare yellow walls. A playpen with various baby toys stood not 9 meters away from the changing table, a wooden rocking chair in the corner.

Unnerved with the sight Alex made a move to leave until she met resistance. She took one look at the object that contained her and let out a loud wail. Bars...it was a crib, she was a baby now.

At the same time she'd let out the shocked cry, the door clicked open and a person stood, leaning against the baby 's trembling head turned forward.

'"Now...what do you want now?" he asked in a hushed voice, eyebrow raised questionably.

Alex's eyes were was Pein.

She backed up and started forward as she hit something soft; a huge white bunny with a flower-pattern ribbon on its neck. A whimper unbidden escaped her.

Pein frowned and swiped a tiny Alex from the confinements of the crib. Though not without a fight.

Alex let out a wail and began her fit. She was kicking her legs, trying to reach anywhere she could to hit him, so he would let go of her and not have her dangle helplessly in the air. She opened her mouth and tried to bit him, though not succeeding.

Pein grunted, as some of her wildly failing legs hit his ribs and stomach; with uprising pain. His eyes narrowed; he didn't know she had gotten **this **strong yet...but still..

He gently pinned her to his side and walked to the dark corner where the rocking chair sat in it and pulled her across her body. Even if she was too young to understand this was wrong…she needed to be pun..ish..ed.

**Smack...**

Alex whimpered as something hit the seat of her footsie pyjamas. It wasn't hard to hurt her seriously, but it left quite a whimpered and mewled, attempting to roll away but was restrained by an arm wrapping itself 'round her belly.

**Smack! **

Alex let out a soft wail, wiggling and squirming like hell, but still not able to escape.

'No! You've been bad..." Pein fell limp.

**Smack**

Near the door, were shadows. A figure wavered, lurking above Pein's head. Alex wailed at the sight of it cracked open its eyes to reveal red screamed at the sight of it, only for the sound to end prematurely and a choked cry smother her spanked her again...

"'Wahh..." Alex began weakly.

Alex whimpered as Pein carried her back to 'her' crib, he huffed and laid her smoky shadow glided behind him.

"Now, don't be a nuisance" Pein growled unaware of the shadow creeping behind him.

"Nuuisaanncee... "The shadow drawled mocking. It chuckled and behind Pein's shoulder grasped the bars of the bed, curling his long fingers around sighed and turned. Ignoring the babe's incessant crying, he walked away passing through the shadow's shoulder.

It chuckled as the smoky air that fell apart at the man's contact, came back into himself. It brushed its shoulder off as if nothing happened, its red eyes still on her.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down" it grinned, it's deep wispy voice creating the eerily haunting nursery rhythm though instead of soothing, it destroyed

"London bridge is falling down...my ..fair lady... " It grinned showing ferocious fangs, it's red eyes disoriented, black pinwheels spinning, the child screamed.

Alex screamed and screamed as gray smoke surrounded and lifted her from the bed, Hovering her in the air before moving forward, gently dropping her to the creature. For a moment she hovered there before gray smoke formed into arms underneath her catching her before she fell.

The figure's lips stretched into a wide grin, a ghostly laugh echoed around the space.

Alex wiggled as the shadow's smoky arm lifted and settle the thick covers under her entire body, she thrashed and screamed, feeling the blankets starting to suffocate her tiny she fell unconscious, Images presented themselves in Alex's mind; Petrifying red eyes, black pinwheels in them red and black landscapes of terror, Graveyards with crucifixes attached with shackles.

"Go...well"

* * *

Tobi sat on the beside of Alex's bed, stroking her cooled hair, the residue of sweat still head snapped up at the harsh knock on the door.

Without a 'come in' Hidan strutted in, an irritated smirk on his face

"Hidan..."

"What th' hell you call me for Tobi! " he snarled

"Hidan...you obsolete Idiot." Hidan froze at the dark tone coming from the usually cheerful masked gawked at the boy.

''What the fu-''

''If you hadn't have been such a _dumbass _and not have taken advantage of her we wouldn't have gone through all-''

''Look I don't know what the hell is up with and to say the truth I friggin' don't care but I don't give a flying f-k damn about that Ame! ''

''Maybe I should spank you instead, myself.'' Madara mused, tipping his head upward with an arm around his chest the other holding his head; atypical Tobi fashion.

Hidan froze. ''I will friggin' kill you before tha' happens.''

''Really! As far as **Tobi **can tell, I can and would beat you in hm...One minute flat?'' Madara said drawling out his alias.

''One more time; I'd kill you...and maybe punish you before.''

''I'm a masochist bitch'''

Madara grinned ''But all people can be humiliated.''

''Go to hell'' Hidan grunted. he left the room slamming it behind him.

''Aww..too bad huh Alexandra?'' Madara cooed resumed stroking the girl's head, hushing her when he touched her beaten bottom, slowly removed the covers, lightly touching the skin which resulted in tears running down her face and whimpers.

I'm sorry it took so long **please participate in a poll I put up on mu profile; It's important**


	14. Chapter 14: Kakuzu's request

**An: Gomen Nasai for the long as hell wait!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15: **Kakuzu's Request

* * *

I groaned in pain, my sweaty hands twisted the sheets. "OWWWW!"

"Brat if you don't stop squirming, this will get ugly!" he snarled from behind me.

"Nuh-uh, I just got my ass tanned, you can't tan it again!" I howled back as Kakuzu grunted in annoyance as he tried-key word **tried **– to help me with my burning problem.

"Why the hell do I have to wear this!" I groaned out. Getting spanked was one thing, but diapers!

"With the state you're in, you can't really use the bathroom properly, Idiot! If you were being good this wouldn't happen!" he said.

"What the-? YOU did this to me!" I screeched.

"All because you were being a moron and ran away!" The masked nin said coolly. I felt his hands close something on my waist. " There. You're done."

He stood me from where I laid on the bed, Diapers. Seriously_ diapers!_

"Now go play or whatever." Kakuzu said turning away from me as he turned back to his money. I stood there, with a sigh and without turning to me he asked, "What?"

"Yeah uh Problem..Why in the HELL am I wearing this!" I yelled out. He glared at me.

I was wearing a short little white dress decorated with red and sakura pink cherry blossoms and brown twigs with yellow pollen floating across the fabric. It was a very nice dress, that is, if it only didn't end as my groin area allowing my 'diaper' to be seen. It was embarrassing!

"Because you are. Now go play with Tobi or something." I huffed at his words as I left.

I hated this, the day after my spanking, Leader said that for now I was to be wearing stuff like this a fetish or something! The dress included me wearing baby pink socks and a light green ribbon in my hair.

I crept through the halls hoping not to spotted by the members. I succeeded for the better part but alas it was not to be.

"Kyaaa! LOOK AT ALEX-CHAN!" I froze. That voice could mean only one thing. And sure enough speeding at 100 miles per second from the opposite end of the halls towards me…was Tobi.

Damn.

As soon as he engulfed me in that hug most of the members had migrated from the deepest parts of the base just to see me in the middle (and the cause) of the commotion. One of these days I'll kill Tobi, but not right now. Not yet.

"Aw'man that's just sad" Deidara moaned, I glared at him

"Shut up Dei!"

"Ya know I can jus' spank you un?"

"I just got tanned so you can't" I said stubbornly in my You-can't-contradict-me–so-there-Ha! Voice, repeating the same words I used on Kakuzu. Deidara smirked wider.

"Doesn't matter hm."

Childishly I stuck my tongue at me, only to be picked up by the artist. "Hey lemme go!"

Deidara smirked as he walked into his room, closing the door. He sat on his bed plopping my on his lap.

"Stooooppp it!" I whined as I felt the diaper being tugged off.

"Wow…" Deidara whistled "…..you weren't treated nice were you?"

"Damn you, stop it!" I sniffled. I hated being humiliated, especially when my split persona interferes.

"Uh un!" Deidara tsked as I stared at him through my welling eyes. "Okay Okay! I'm sorry!...un"

* * *

"You'd like to _what_?" Pein asked incredulously, turning forward to Kakuzu.

"I'd…" Kakuzu hesitated suddenly unsure of himself. "I would like…if you'd not place her in my care."

"And why not?" Leader said, as he continued to shelve the documents that he had dropped.

"she just isn't that well in my charge, she's too loud and annoying."

"I thought you could do it since you have Hidan on your shoulders, surely you could handle him but not her?"

"She's too willful when I punish her for doing something wrong."Kakuzu said.

"A week ago You asked to become her keeper, so you no longer stand by that?" Leader asked drumming his fingers against the oak desk.

"No, I don't"

"Then who do you suggest I pair her up to?"

"…Pair her up with Sasori, they get along fairly well" Kakuzu recommended. Leader raised an eyebrow questioningly but nodded.

"Very well, she'll be informed this evening."

"Thank you" Kakuzu bowed as he disappeared. Leader sighed. _'Great…'_

It was noon. All the other members were in the living room or kitchen. Alex stiffened as she felt Pein's chakra. Lately she could feel the chakra signals of other though her senses were quite weak.

"Alexandra." Alex turned and faced the leader who motioned her to follow him, pulling her inside the dark hallway.

"Yes leader-san?" Alex asked.

"You're being transferred. Sasori is now your caretaker." Leader said wearily.

Alex POV

"E-Excuse me?" I asked, Leader's eyes hardened.

"I've already informed Sasori who has your possessions in a room next to his and Deidara's. Go." He snapped pointed at another direction.

I wasn't really aware that the other members besides Sasori who was waiting, Itachi and Kakuzu-were watching our discussion. I was in shock, was I not I would smile inwardly thinking that they were acting like one of those bad soap opera sitcoms.

As I passed the hall towards the opposite end on the base I saw Kakuzu look away, seemingly in either guilt or shame I wasn't sure.

'Good.' I thought bitterly. I passed through the hallways and knocked on Sasori's door, faintly hearing the soft reply.

I entered and watched as Sasori carve into a wooden appendage of a puppet for a few minutes before he stopped. Sasori stopped and walked toward where my numb body still stood, looking at me with eyes that held pity for just a minute before turning apathetic.

He ruffled my hair as he led an empty smile slid on his face. Trying to be nice but my face was just as empty as that smile of his.

"Hello Alex. Welcome." Sasori said his words a faint small clanging in my shock-filled brain.

Empty.

A nonexistent female voice whispered in my ear, her voice was a slick purring sound that twisted words like a snake, it was sickening.

…**.**_Hollow, that's what you are, hollow. As empty and cold, you're empty Yuzu, hollow …._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15: Her Punishment

**Srry it took you so long!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: **Her punishment

* * *

Alex flinched at the pair of eyes that bored down at her.

"U-um... that wasn't me!" She squeaked out, referring to the humongous splatters of paints that now decorated the once white walls.

"Oh? Then who was it? I don't suppose the paint magically flew up and threw itself on the walls on its own?" Sasori asked,hands on his hips while he did that 'raise the eyebrow in his hair' thing.

"Uh...it was Deidara." I smiled innocently.

"Oh?" Sasori looked genuinely surprised. I grinned mentally,giving myself a thumps up on congratulations, and even consider giving myself a pat on the back later.

"Uh yeah..." I said thinking quickly,slightly avoiding his gaze a few seconds before locking my eyes with his. "Deidara saw me painting and stuff but then he got really pissed when he asked me what my art preference was. I told him that I sided with you-" I saw a brief smile tug across Sasori's features and imagined my huge mental grin stretch wider. Flattery, it never fails.

"-and I said that I liked painting because it was long lasting." I continued, and began to sniff as pathetically as I could " He got so mad..."

I smiled secretly, but kept my face weak and afraid in front of the puppet in front of me. I slowly flipped back the dress I wore to expose some of my behind.

Of course when all of this happened, I had to secrete a fool-ninja-proof plan. I knew how mad Deidara could get, mad enough to spank the shit outta me. It was not easy,but I managed to have courage to spank myself as hard as I could. It hurt like a bitch, but thankfully I got the idea of going into the forest during night hours so they wouldn't hear my screaming. And boyyy, was it red.

Sasori's eyes softened at the sight of the results of my "punishment" and my seemingly hard sobbing and crying gasps. By now I had huge experience on using "crocodile tears" "puppy eyes" or any other dark gift and wield it to my advantage.

"T-then he took the paint and...and.." I pretended to choke back a particularly hard sob, stuttering madly. "...he..D-Deidara-sama t-took the paint.." I quickly covered my face with my hands and wailed out the rest. "and threw it on the wall!"

Sasori stood there a moment, face unblinking.

"Alright...I believe you. " I looked up blinking away the the fake tears staring at him with disbelief in my glazed eyes.

"What?" I asked,eyes going wide. He actually believed me?

"Why don't you do something outside." He suggested. I didn't move.

His eyes were endless depths of brown/red.

"Alexandra" he called softly, I jerked and snapped my head toward him as though I'd been electrocuted.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked calmly. When I shook my head, he urged me. "Are you sure?"

"A-ah no" I said equally soft and turned on my heel towards the door. Before I reached to the knob, a hand rested heavily on my shoulder. And I knew something was horribly wrong.

His wooden face was hard, his eyes were deep ember pools of pooling fury. His wooden hand squeezed my shoulder tightly.

I peered tentatively up at him, and then quickly looked back down as I saw his seething glare.

"Uh, Sasori I-"

"Stand up", he said harshly

Fear struck into my heart.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Stand. Up"

I did so, and the moment I was on two feet, Sasori spun me around and delivered three sharp swats to my backside. I swallowed and felt the familiar sting of tears fill up as the human puppet dragged me to his bed.

He set me on the bed stomach first avoiding my frantic kicks. I stilled suddenly, oh shit. My throat tightened with sobs and tears as I looked down. Thin sliver colored wires bound my wrists and no doubt my ankles, I had just crossed the line, big time.

"You are very clever.." Sasori said softly, his voice as gentle as can be. I flinched, gentle was never good.

"Ah ah..." I sputtered out. " Das ist nicht mein schutz!"

Sasori frowned, he along with everyone else were used to my constant slip ups in German, my native tongue, but they never know what I was saying. Perhaps it was because I never bothered to say what they meant?

"Speak a language I can understand Brat."

" Es tut mir lied!" I spoke quickly, my English completely disappearing. "Ich werde es nie wieder tun! I won't do it a-again!"

"Yes. Thats what you always say, Frankly I'm exhausted of it." Sasori muttered.

I clenched my teeth at the fall of the first blow, my insides withering like snakes.

"Owa!"

As always, I twisted my arm around to block the next blow and then as predictable as ever Sasori caught on beforehand and twisted it painfully to the small of my back.

Thankfully with all of my "painful adventures to the lap" my tolerance of pain had hardened and I laid there, grunting at each blow.

I hissed at the blow that swatted at my already red thighs.

"You know," Sasori started to say in a conversational tone, I grunted again. " if you quit doing this, you wouldn't get treated like this more than often."

"Leck mich am esel" I snarled out. They would do it either way in my book. Sasori's look darkened.

"I may not know whatever the hell you are saying, but I'm getting tired of it!" he barked, smacking me at a harder pace. I let out a rough grunt.

"Owwa!" I shouted out, straining against the wires around me.

"If you ever lie again..." Sasori stared. He was truly frightening, my eyes darkened and his voice grew calmer but more sinister. Hidan would continue yelling and cursing in a deep and louder voice. If any of their voices went either silent or calm, that scared my shitless. It meant I was in worse trouble than the mess I began with.

The smacks were deliberately fast, barely giving me a second of recover from them. I hiccuped and tried to regulate my breathing. In and out , in and out...slowly.

SMACK! "I will get something worse!"

I burst into tears then, my limbs shaking. Sasori still angry let out a rough sigh and untied me. He stood me up, grabbing me by the shoulder. I quickly wiped at my face, looking at him through tears.

" Go on then, clean this up! I certainly won't" he said handing me the cleaning supplies. I didn't see them before, maybe one of his puppet...?

What are you waiting for, an invitation! Clean this up!" He barked, hauling me out of my musing. I hurried and did as told.

"J-ja!"

Over the next hour I cleaned, polished and wiped until everything was literally sparkling. Sasori looked over it approvingly.

"Good, now go play." he told me.

I scoffed at the word and went out into the living room, and set the softest pillow I find on top the seat cushion on arm chair. Deidara, Hidan and Kisane were there, I flushed in embarrassment at the sight of their smirks.

"Looking like someone got set in their damn place"

"Shut up Hidan." I muttered out, chucking a pillow at him. He dodged it with a lazy flick of the head.

" Heh, smart-talking already? I fucking think Sasori didn't damn smack you hard enough. Maybe I shoul take you and-"

Hidan evidently pulled me on his lap and began well you know. I winced and grunted at the blows.

Suddenly screaming rang through the halls and I jumped mortified. "What the-?"

"Oh looks like they arrived" Deidara said, lounging about with a much wider smirk.

"Who are you-?"

"We have a new guest un." you mean spankee prisoner to utterly torment. I wouldn't have put it past them. But what I didn't expect was a very familiar person throw over Kakuzu's shoulder as he just plain waltzed in. There screaming, hitting her little fists on Kakuzu's back and bound was Esme.

"Damn we got a loud one!" Kisame grunted. " Why the rope."

"She hits" Kakuzu said simply setting her on her feet, Kisame rolled his eyes as if to say _'who wouldn't?_' Kakuzu glanced briefly at me jerking at the spanking I was currently receiving. " What she do this time?"

Deidara was interrupted by a shriek, more specifically Esme's shriek. She looked at me bug eyed and panicked.

"Eh Alex! What ARE they doing to you!"

"Hi Esme"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I know I don't deserve it my please R&R?**

**I'm pretty sure I got this right because I speak German fluently so here:**

**German:**

_Das ist nicht mein schutz!"- It's not my fault_

" _Es tut mir lied!"- I'm sorry_

" _Ich werde es nie wieder tun!"- I will never do it again_

"_Leck mich am esel"- lick my -ass-_


End file.
